


邂逅不偶

by YILICEHAI (PlutoCandy)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoCandy/pseuds/YILICEHAI
Summary: “现在我向你讲述这个故事，”工藤新一对灰原哀说，“这是一个很长的故事。”
Relationships: Haibara Ai | Miyano Shiho/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Yukiko/Kudou Yuusaku, Kuroba Chikage/Kuroba Touichi
Kudos: 9





	邂逅不偶

**Author's Note:**

> 有私设，有原创人物出没，部分情节可能引起不适，时间线混乱请注意.

**H.22-4-1**  
工藤新一浅抿一口黑咖啡，目光落在身对面的栗发女子上。“……灰原？”他犹疑地开口试探。  
“别用那副提防的眼神看我，大龄剩男工藤君，”灰原哀微微垂下头，漫不经心地把玩着她刚打劫过来的麻醉手表，说，“天知道有希子姐姐病急乱投医，居然把你最新的相亲对象安排到我头上来了。”  
她换了个坐姿，翘起二郎腿，属于桃李年华的活络心思被女科学家一贯的严谨与淡漠颤巍巍压在眼底。“但，三十了还没女朋友，工藤啊工藤，我还真是看不透你。”  
“明明还有一个多月才到我生日——”  
“相信我，剩男们的生日倒计时天数与他们什么时候会谈一场低情商的标配版恋爱并没有直接关系。”  
“……十多年不见，灰原你依旧一如既往的毒舌，”工藤新一半天憋出这么一句，良久才后知后觉地追加补充道，“所以你应该会体谅我吧——呃，我是说，关于这次意料之外的相亲？”  
灰原半眯起眼，有一瞬间工藤以为自己在那双茶色眸子里识别到了出离愤怒，但对方掩饰及时，恍然间脸上又是一副淡薄世事的模样。“我就不明白了，侦探君居然能在被频繁催婚的情况下宁死不屈，是压根就没考虑过结婚还是——”她骤然噤声。  
……果然着急了。工藤新一不动声色地打量年轻科学家的微表情，替她接下话茬：“还是说，某人口中的大龄剩男心里其实已经有人选了？”  
被准确戳中心思，任凭灰原哀自恃有冷静的女王性格也不由得面色更变，眉头间拧出两道浅沟来。“倒是从没有听你提起过。不过你指的应该不是毛利——本堂兰吧？”  
“什么时候我们的智囊储备也会出这种bug了？”工藤新一无奈摊手，“兰已经结婚了，再怎么样我也不会专程跑去国外破坏青梅的幸福生活——我看起来像是这种人吗？”  
“如果不考虑江户川君的醋坛子属性，那就不是，”灰原含糊其辞回应道，“也不知是谁在十多年前整天心心念念着APTX4869的解药试验品，明明披着柯南的皮囊却满脑子都是有关小兰姐姐的青春期幻想。”  
工藤新一对她的话不可置否。目光怔怔落在咖啡杯上，他无意识地转动手腕，杯里黑色的液体一圈圈挂壁又滑落。  
“工藤你无不无聊，”灰原哀叹口气，打断了日本警察救世主略显弱智的走神行为，“侦探不去破案倒跑咖啡厅里来相亲，你的死神体质见鬼去了？”  
“喂喂，我这也是托老妈的福，撂下正事到这里陪灰原你谈天——要没什么事我可先走了。”  
说话间他放下杯子便要起身。女科学家僵着一张脸瞅住对方的每个动作，然后冷不丁在桌子下给了工藤一脚。  
“嘶！灰原你干嘛！”侦探一时吃痛，向后栽回到布艺沙发上，“不至于吧——也就相个亲而已！”  
灰原哀一晃手头的麻醉手表，刻有准线的透明盖啪嗒一声弹起，与工藤干瞪几秒后她丢出半月眼。“……没让你研究我。”  
谁知道你这唱的哪出戏，工藤新一腹诽，却于注意到表盘后暗藏的精巧装置后不由得哂笑。他放松身子朝沙发里一窝，在灰原诧异的眼神中往咖啡里加入了一小块方糖。  
“名侦探你是哪根筋搭错了？”灰原皱眉，“这不符你的口味。”  
“也许。”工藤新一双手捧起陶瓷杯，手心里温暖的触感带着安定人心的效果。他岔开话题，道：“今天是愚人节。”  
“嗯？”科学家茫然应答，“所以？愚人节又怎么了？”  
“一个很长的故事，”工藤稍稍直起身，“既然赶上了这一天，那我给你讲个故事吧——不过，我想你不会相信它的绝大部分情节。”  
“这么自信？”灰原嘴上嘲讽，心里却对突然一副要讲童话模样的某人起了点兴趣。  
“有鉴于科学家的理性思维，我并不认为灰原你会认同我的观点。”  
“至少也得等我听个大概再下结论，小心打脸，”灰原哀反驳，“并且，作为理性化身的侦探居然会怀疑我这个科学家的认知？”  
那可不……工藤新一再次嘬了口咖啡。在讲完这个没有尽头的故事前，他由衷地希望自己不会因口干舌燥而强行结束它。

 **5-May-03**  
站得越高摔得越惨，人生铁律。  
复健花了他整整三年，所幸魔术师最为悉心呵护的双手无甚大碍，而前前后后动过好几次大手术的腿这些天里终于能支撑起他的身体。  
“呼……也不知道新一现在过得怎么样……”  
黑羽快斗靠在窗边，一双拐杖斜倚着墙壁。他吹了声口哨，几只白鸽从不远处飞回窗框上，黑眼珠转溜着朝房间里张望。  
“快斗，”这时候黑羽盗一推开练习室的门，受惊的鸽子们扑棱着翅膀飞起来，“有个坏消息要告诉你。”  
“是关于潘多拉的吗，老爸？”  
黑羽快斗迎上盗一诧异的眼神，自言自语道，“也只有它能让老爸你离开这么久……啊，现在得多算上我一个。”  
“……我很抱歉。”  
“不，没关系，”快斗拿起拐杖，撑住身子来了个原地一百八十度转体，冲着黑羽盗一露出笑容，“既然老爸你已经成功回归——那我也可以。”

 **H.22-4-1**  
一个未完结的故事应该以什么样的开头讲述……工藤新一深吸一口气，短短几秒后他做出了决定。  
“还记得怪盗基德吗？”  
“十三年前那位好心的小偷先生？”灰原哀回忆，“怎么，有心情给人扫墓了——”  
她及时咽下了未出口的吐槽。工藤攥住陶瓷杯的手骨节分明，指关节因为太过用力而缺乏血色，黑咖啡在杯中躁动不安。  
科学家暗自咋舌。她有哪里说错了吗……压根就没有，她认为自己只不过有点自作多情。“如果是因为我拿亡者开玩笑这种事激怒了你，那我向你道歉，工藤君。”  
工藤新一光速回神，右手松开倒霉催的杯子，尽力平复自己的失态神色。“没事，但我很确信现在还没到给他扫墓的时候。”  
“也对，”灰原随口道，“电视报道过，警方并未找到基德的尸体——”  
女科学家猛然联想到了什么，瞳孔急速缩小成一点。眼前的男人今天如同大型雷区，灰原哀并不想无缘无故就触了雷，此刻应当明哲保身。但有个可能性逼得她坐立不安……  
“我还是安静听故事好了。”她干巴巴开口，决定在工藤新一讲完前不置任何评价。  
工藤满意地放下咖啡杯。没有了灰原的打断，他相信自己能完整地讲出这个故事——即便这些年工藤新一从未在他人面前提及过——不会因灰原的吐槽而唤醒掩盖在思念之下的绝望。  
“十三年前，我恋爱了，和怪盗基德。”  
他只需讲述纯粹的事实。这很简单，尽管这是个不简单的故事。

**平成18年4月1日**   
_长久的等待一个人……在你或他绝望之前。_   
_这是一个痛苦的赌局，赌注是他未定的归期。你在害怕风险，如果你输掉，他就永远回不来了。_   
_但你爱他。所以，把你的真心拿来做筹码吧，它值得，也只有它拥有这般分量。_

**le 15 octobre 1996**  
黑羽千影把黑色西装塞进后备箱里，匆匆发动了DOKATI750。要赶上黑羽快斗回家前的时间差对怪盗淑女来说一点也不难，她甚至给自己留有富裕时间准备晚饭——考虑到她颇有先见之明，提前在冰箱里备好了食材。  
黑羽宅里亮起了灯光，最先欢迎久未归家的女主人的是快斗的宝贝鸽子们。黑羽千影吹声口哨算是打过招呼，熟门熟路地踏进厨房。天然气的蓝色火焰舔舐着锅底，趁油温还没升起来，千影钻进卧室给自己补妆。  
“……还真是舍不得。”  
她看着熟悉的房间微微叹息道。  
天性散漫的她出国多年，混迹于形形色色的场合，知会过性格迥异的朋友，可自平成元年以后，黑羽千影始终没能再次见到自己心心念念的那人。  
也不能说是没见到，潜意识里她总以为盗一已经无数次与她擦肩而过，然而怪盗淑女始终抓不住爱人，从巴黎初遇时算起——在黑羽盗一面前她一直都是当年那个举止慌张的花痴女盗贼。  
她追逐过无数缥缈的线索。不久前黑羽千影在网络上看到怪盗基德复出的消息，她一眼便认出那是忠心耿耿的寺井黄之助。没料想到的是基德很快改变了盗窃手法，恍惚间千影在影像里的那片夜空中看见了黑羽盗一的影子。  
所以黑羽千影当机立断回到日本。这片土地送给她爱情，又毫不吝惜地收走馈赠。成为怪盗淑女后，她以为自己一辈子都不会陷入婚姻的困局，潇洒逃脱才应是盗贼的风范。但盗一已经屡次用奇迹征服了她的心，今天亦是如此——连回忆也能成为一种魔术。  
千影凑近梳妆镜，仔细补上唇釉。毕竟是沉睡在黑羽盗一宝石箱中的宝石，她确信爱人不会葬身于业火，所以多年来她一如既往小心翼翼维护着宝石的本来面貌，誓以最佳品相迎接大怪盗的归来。  
也不晓得她这份心意盗一会不会感知到。  
抱有希望总归是好的，黑羽千影向后拢拢额前碎发，端详着镜子里自己的妆容。对于儿子走上第二代怪盗基德的道路她颇感担忧，作为母亲她不能看着笨斗傻兮兮朝着危险前行，作为妻子——呃，说实话她不觉得有谁能在任何一方面撼动黑羽盗一在她心中的特殊地位。  
“就算是小快斗，也不得不借助夜视镜来查看黑夜里的红外探头呢~果然还是盗一更厉害！”  
她咯咯笑起来，思绪逗留于十八年前的浪漫巴黎夜。“‘没带夜视镜就满不在乎地走过来……难道他知道监视器的位置？’”  
真怀念啊，那个时候。  
黑羽千影随手翻腾出放置在梳妆台侧旁暗格里的夜视镜，对着镜子重现当年的情节。还原确实是神还原，演员和道具都没变，红外线的轨迹也显现在视野中，除了四周大变样的场景。  
可黑羽宅里上哪来的红外光源？  
她狐疑地瞅着眼前的镜子。夜视镜的绿色视野里，一点红光幽幽从玻璃后透出。  
千影勾起嘴角，半饷后她放下夜视镜。  
“给我等着，大怪盗先生。”  
怪盗淑女喃喃道，随即转身走回厨房。

 **1-Apr-97**  
要怎样解释才好，黑羽快斗皱着眉头思索，手指有一搭没一搭地摆弄名侦探额前柔软顺滑的黑发。  
“放过我的头发，”工藤新一终于忍无可忍地抬眼，“看在我好心替你包扎的份上，我不希望它们待会儿和你头上的一样乱成一团糟。”  
怪盗露出玩味的笑容来。“我还以为名侦探如此乐于助人是因为喜欢我的缘故。”  
“喂，拜托，那是你的疯狂粉丝们才会拿来用的借口，”工藤新一埋下脸继续他手头的工作，“你大可以去找铃木园子帮忙，她还逗留在现场。”  
“就为了我丢在那儿的披风？我的粉丝团太可怜了，赶明儿我就给铃木小姐寄一件新的。”怪盗装出一副扼腕叹息的模样。  
“要是基德你真如此心地善良，你明天最好捎带着把自己也打包好寄给搜查二课，”工藤新一揶揄道，“说不定警察们现在已经将那件披风当做重要物证收集了——别忘了它上面还留有你的血迹。”  
“哇，搞什么，”基德绷着poker face继续一本正经地胡说八道，“连警察也要和我的死忠粉抢限量版纪念品？”  
“你脑子里到底都装了些什么鬼东西？”侦探一刀剪断绷带，清楚认识到自己几小时前从天台捡回这么个完全不着调的怪盗简直是劳心劳神，“拜托，过不了几天中森警部就会顺着DNA检验报告嗅出大名鼎鼎的怪盗基德的真实身份，你要不想栽进监狱就赶紧给我滚去善后。”  
“嘿，我已经栽你手上了，善后这事儿该你负责——”  
为黑羽快斗真没过脑子的这句话，两个高智商少年同步宕机了。

 **H.22-4-1**  
“老实说，我也没料到曾经的宿敌会变成恋人模式。  
“灰原，你还记得我们和组织对决那天吧——啊，那时候你在后方，我想赤井先生应该没有告诉你完整的一切。他就是这性子，保护欲过剩。  
“我……这辈子我都忘不掉基德那天的拉风出场。他就像性格恶劣的顽童，朝Gin那帮凶神投掷石子激怒他们——当然，是一如既往的催眠瓦斯版石子，倒也给酒厂打了个措手不及。  
“可在场的所有人，包括酒厂、FBI、CIA以及日本公安在内，我们谁也没能料到基德手里的的确确拿着一把真枪。  
“确实不像他的风格，不是吗？但这招成功地使得Gin轻敌，为我们的行动制造了突破口。  
“说到这……结果最后我欠了他老大一个人情。”

 **H.11-2-14**  
“黑羽快斗！该死的你还要不要命了，大剌剌站我面前当靶子吗？！”  
“我这是好心帮忙！凭什么瞒着我一个人搞出这么大动静，干嘛不让你男朋友帮忙分担！”  
“我说过我会善后！这是我自己的事——所以没必要把你给搅合进来！”  
“……那，请你，以后，记牢，这句话！”

 **H.11-4-1**  
尸池里充斥着福尔马林的刺鼻气味。口罩遮住脸，眉眼微微皱起，工藤新一和同组的本堂瑛祐推着被塑料袋包裹的大体老师走进电梯。看标签，这是一名中年男子，死因是常年吸烟引起的肺癌。  
“好沉，”本堂道，“说好的患癌之后形体消瘦体重骤降呢？”  
电梯由负一层爬升向地上四层。“要考虑到福尔马林的浸泡与本堂君你的心理因素，”工藤新一不想让这狭小空间里的气氛太过尴尬，接话道，“今天的系解轮到肌肉组织了，对吧？”  
本堂瑛祐点点头。“我简直可以想象出大体老师的焦黑色肺叶。唉，打死我我以后也绝不抽烟。”  
“我也是。”工藤深有同感地附和，脑子里莫名忆起自己以前曾参与调查的一件凶杀案，受害者右胸有贯穿伤，肺叶被刺穿，鲜血将他身上的白汗衫染得透红。  
奇怪，怎么想到那么久远的事件去了……  
他们一前一后推着滚轮床进了解剖教室。塑料袋被移开，沉眠于死亡的平静脸庞出现在灯光下，皮肤松弛毛发稀疏四肢僵硬，与环绕一周生气勃勃的学生们形成强烈对比。  
在众人鼓励的目光下手起刀落，大体老师的皮肤被划开，复杂的皮下组织暴露在工藤新一眼前，与此同时鼻尖的甲醛味愈发浓烈。  
“黑色。”本堂瑛祐突然开口。  
由血管注入的福尔马林意外冲破了大体老师因化疗而过度脆弱的静脉血管，在胸腔腹腔里与血液混合成黑褐色浊液，刺激性气味彻底占据了每个人的身心。表面黯淡无光的黑色肺叶皱缩着浸在液体里，工藤自动脑补出癌细胞以摧拉枯朽之势肆虐在仍活着的大体老师的胸膛里时的盛况。  
他顿悟先前自己为何会联想起凶杀案。  
数月前，怪盗基德——也就是黑羽快斗，在警方对酒厂的清剿行动中不慎被琴酒手里的匕首刺中胸口。  
如果只是这般倒也罢了，可他们早就超出了宿敌之间的安全距离，更准确地说，两年前的今天他们正式确立了恋爱关系。但两个多月前因为快斗受伤的事情工藤和他大吵一架，自那之后这对恋人就一直处于冷战状态，黑羽快斗甚至赌气删掉了新一所有的联系方式。  
工藤新一哭笑不得。论情商他确实不如黑羽，缓了好几天他才认识到抛下黑羽快斗单独对抗酒厂这件事对恋人来说究竟意味着什么，眼下一份诚挚的道歉迫切且必不可缺。可是黑羽玩失踪时也确实很有一套，这两个月来工藤动用了自己绝大部分人际关系都无法查出恋人的去向。  
谁曾料到昨天他们会尴尬地在学校后街偶遇。彼时黑羽快斗正对着展柜里的甜品双眼发光，眼角余光瞥见身后的工藤新一时他扭头便走，完全无视男朋友委屈的神色。  
昨天本应该拦下他问清楚的，新一懊恼地想，可惜他恰巧满课抽不出空。也不知道快斗学的什么专业……  
正思量着，本堂瑛祐面色古怪地递给他一个塑料杯，“工藤君，麻烦你把汤舀出来，倒进那边的回收缸里。”  
工藤新一接过杯子，正要伸手探入大体老师的腹腔，耳边却传来本堂悠悠的一句提醒：“对了，刚才千叶同学手抖，解剖刀不知道把哪里划破了，你注意一下。”  
隔着橡胶手套传来的是大体老师冰冷而柔软的触感。  
他默然鞠了一躬。

 **H.11-4-2**  
虽然当年IM还是个新生事物，但风气开放的大学里已经诞生了初具规模的跳蚤群和表白墙。  
像工藤新一这种气质出众正脸秒杀侧颜无瑕学霸附体外挂名侦探光环buff的生物在表白墙中堪称史诗级存在，天天上墙，内容不外乎是追求单身优质男神的迷妹呐喊。  
如黑羽快斗这般自带控场穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉智商逆天附有魔术师补丁的物种放跳蚤群里——却非常出人意料地被冷藏了，至于原因，即黑羽快斗兼职跳蚤群发布员之一，身披马甲“嗜食巧克力的发布员”，手动爆头任何提及他的寻人信息。  
所以不难想象当工藤新一在早已预习过并表示自己毫无压力的高数课上点进IM开刷表白墙，并在茫茫人海中看到黑羽快斗的照片时的心情。  
踏破铁鞋无觅处，得来全不费工夫。  
看配文，这张图来自某个为了和担任志愿者的黑羽快斗见上一面而专门报名半程马拉松的花痴女校友。  
好吧，马拉松——他记得今天涩谷那里正举办有一场——所以黑羽快斗待在哪个服务点来着？  
工藤新一拿笔戳了戳快斗背后的里程数提示牌，然才后略尴尬地意识到这是手机屏幕。他抽了抽嘴角，从教室里一大片昏昏沉沉的学生中精神抖擞地抬起头来。

 **2-Apr-99**  
阳光意外的刺眼，所幸还未沾染酷暑特有的灼热。黑羽快斗站在树荫下，扭开矿泉水瓶盖，仰头咕咚灌了一大口。  
看这样子，过几天得去校医院复查。  
手不自觉伸向左胸，却偏又在半空中停下。黑羽快斗的目光游移不定，注意到远处气喘吁吁跑来的女生后他回过神，朝运动员递上一杯水。  
目前累计下来……这是今天第十二个满脸花痴地注视着他跑过去的参赛者了吧，挂着扑克脸的黑羽心中暗道。今年报名参加半程马拉松的女大学生人数激增，据说其中十之八九都是冲着服务于十七公里饮料站的黑羽快斗来的。  
他轻叹口气，对着桌子发起怔来。胸口处的刀伤短时间内没那么容易养好，在日本的医院里做了必要的紧急处理后，为躲避警方搜捕他飞去国外——毕竟还没到可以光明正大掀马甲打击中森警部的时候。在千影小姐的陪同加照料下快斗又进了次手术室，短暂休养后，来不及松口气他便掐算着时间赶回江古田参加高中的最后一场考试。  
“笨斗，这些天你跑到哪里去了？”他清楚地记得中森青子在考场门口遇见他时，冲他叫嚷的第一句话。  
快斗也清楚地记得当时从自己脑中蹦出的第一个念头。  
“如果是名侦探的话，他一定会自己找过来。”  
——嘁，这算什么鬼想法，那家伙就是个情商太低不擅顾及别人心情的自大狂。黑羽摇摇头，一抬手，魔术鸽从胸前的暗兜里钻出来，落在桌面上啄食零星的饼干屑。他确实对新一的做法憋了一肚子气，丝毫不照顾恋人情绪、一意孤行朝酒厂叫板的名侦探害得黑羽快斗担惊受怕，匆匆忙忙乘着白翼赶来助阵，也及时在最后关头替工藤新一挡下一刀。“他要早点告诉我，不就不会出这种幺蛾子了么——可世上哪来这么多如果。”  
别去考虑那些有的没的……他认为他需要时间静一静。  
“快斗。”  
肩头突然被人轻拍两下。黑羽快斗触电般转过身，然后与站在他背后的人同时发出了一声吃痛的惊呼：“嗷！”  
“喂！你——工藤新一！你怎么在这儿？黑羽快斗捂着前额，目光锁定对面脸色同样难看的工藤。  
“想找你聊点事。“工藤一边在心底埋怨自己搭讪不成反被撞头，一边努力露出真诚的笑容。  
黑羽干脆地摆手。“拒绝，没空。”  
工藤的目光落在桌上的白鸽身上，“很明显你现在挺闲。”  
“我有工作——作为马拉松饮料站志愿者。”  
“工作时间允许闲聊。”  
黑羽瞪了他一眼，腹诽：名侦探你今天终于被厚脸皮bug附体了吗？  
看他不言语，工藤便单刀直入道：“听说你之前去了国外。”  
“谁这么说的？”黑羽快斗面无表情。  
“呃——白马？”工藤新一回答。  
黑羽抬眼。“其中很大一部分都是你推理出来的吧，名侦探？”  
“没错，”工藤也不否认，“只是让白马探帮忙验证了一下我的猜测。”  
所以这就是为什么考场里白马那小子一直盯着我、害我被监考员当重点关注对象的原因？黑羽快斗内心抓狂，全靠poker face遮盖自己波动的情绪。他给鸽子倒了一小杯水，瞅着它在杯沿探头探脑的动作，“不过还是感谢你，名侦探居然没有趁我还躺在日本境内的手术台上的时候带领警察到医院里抓捕我。”  
工藤新一把目光移回到鸽子上。“我没那个闲心，逮捕你也不在我的职责范围内。并且作为你的男友——”  
“那最好，”黑羽快斗态度强硬地打断他，“你还想问些什么？”  
“不要把气氛搞得这么僵，快斗，”工藤新一有些无奈，“我又不是来审问犯人的。”  
“也许。”黑羽快斗背过身。  
工藤担忧地盯快斗后脑勺上乱糟糟的头发，心中盘算着怎样承认错误才能最大限度取得恋人的原谅。平常笑嘻嘻的快斗生起气来会有多愤怒他不是没见过，自己挖的坑跪着也要填好土——一不小心工藤新一就把自己给安排进去了。  
头皮有些发麻，黑羽快斗清楚地感受到背后锋利如柳叶刀的眼神。“喂，你到底要干什么？没事就快点走开。”他终于无法忍受这诡异的气氛，烦躁的话语脱口而出。  
工藤新一没有应答。又跑来一名女参赛者，他的目光暂时移去马拉松赛道上，出声提醒黑羽：“既然不想被打扰，那就专心履行好自己的职责——”  
“不用你啰嗦。”黑羽快斗抱怨着，伸手递上一杯水，眼神却逐渐变得古怪起来。  
满脸洋溢着双倍花痴的女大学生掏出了她精心藏好的手机，对着他俩就是“咔嚓”一声。  
少年们呆愣了几秒，而后他们面面相觑。  
“我听说……参赛者是不能携带电子设备进入赛道的吧？”工藤新一表示他现在有点方。  
黑羽快斗没吱声，右手拿出手机解开锁屏点进跳蚤群的动作倒是一气呵成，浏览片刻后他悠悠地举起手机向工藤示意。  
“我这可算是被你拖下水的。”  
今天的IM社区也是被不想听课只想磕瓜的大学生CP党们刷屏的日常。

 **H.11-4-2**  
压低帽檐，两人鬼鬼祟祟溜进学校后街，好容易在饭店里找了个冷清的角落歇脚。  
“为了弥补我之前的过错，这顿饭我请，”工藤新一现在可以说是一个头两个大，先前的围追堵截害得他俩差点跑到断气，“世界上为什么会有这么多的腐女？  
“呵呵。”黑羽快斗依然不想说话并向他翻了个白眼。  
“别给我讲那一刀把你情商给捅没了，”工藤拿起菜单，“快斗你以前可不这样。”  
“你心里清楚这局面是谁造成的，名侦探，”黑羽快斗阴着脸刷完学校表白墙，“招惹上你就够糟的了，现在我还得应付这群花痴女。”  
工藤认真地注视着他。“和我谈场恋爱对你来说感觉就这么差吗？”  
“是啊。名侦探嘴上说的倒挺好，一放进现实生活——你的男朋友也不过是取悦你一时的玩偶。”  
黑羽快斗说着，脸色又黑了几分。

 **H.11-4-4**  
“英语啊……”工藤新一看了看今天份的课表，“无聊。”  
随手把课本塞进书包里，他抬头看了眼书架，又朝书包里丢了个笔记本。  
他走出宿舍楼。春日的天空干净透彻，头顶上纯粹的蔚蓝朝枯燥的课表里添入彩色印记。工藤不由得哼起不成调的曲子，心头的恋爱烦恼被暂时抛在一边。  
平和心态在他步入教学楼投下的阴影前都还维持得挺好。  
“工藤……”  
好心情被扰乱，他没好气地转过脸，迎上黑羽快斗欲哭无泪的眼神。听出了快斗语气中的不安与惊惧，工藤便把原本打算数落他的话头按捺下来。“怎么了？一脸哭丧样——”他问。  
“额，那个——”黑羽嗫嚅着，“新一你等会儿有课吗……”  
“两节英语，”工藤回复，“快斗你该不会是想逃课吧？”  
“不不不是、哎、这这这……这算不上逃课的……”  
工藤新一一头雾水地盯着面前手足无措的大型犬科快斗，脑袋一时没转过弯来，尚在状况外的他就被黑羽一路坑蒙拐骗最后赶着上课铃响甩进了解剖室。  
站在讲台上的老师工藤新一并不认识，但他看起来倒是和黑羽快斗蛮熟悉的。“黑羽君今天终于记得把头发梳齐了？我还挺想念那头生命力旺盛的乱发。”  
工藤新一在老师沉痛哀悼的目光中揉揉头顶，心知自己一开口就会露馅，只得掂量着快斗的性子嘿嘿傻笑几声，整个教室瞬间便充满了快活的气息。  
“好了不说了，我们现在开始上课——哦，要先麻烦黑羽同学把那一笼小白鼠拎过来。”

 **4-Apr-99**  
英语课挺合黑羽快斗的胃口，浑水摸鱼就能安然度过。他掏出工藤新一的课本——先前在套路工藤时他已悄悄调换了两人的书包——翻开到老师提示的那一页。“除了有些无聊。”他一手托着脸，心思没多久就从课堂转移到了其他地方。  
为什么会对解剖产生抵触情绪……  
黑羽大清早在IM上接到班群里的通知，今天的实验课需要带上橡胶手套和口罩，不用猜就知道定是要拿什么动物练手。当时他还抱着“毕竟这门课是期末重点所以要认真听课”的想法。  
——直到他提前走进实验室占座，看到台面上光洁的解剖刀时，一阵心悸感袭击了他。  
黑羽快斗用力捂住胸口，一步一步退出教室，彼时离上课还有近二十分钟。他尝试平复心情，将自己从糟糕的记忆中拉回来费时费力，而后快斗颓然发现他做不到。  
心病难医。  
他在校医院与教学楼之间纠结，内心深处的焦灼愈发剧烈，直到他无意间瞄见朝教室走去的工藤新一。快斗鬼使神差般张嘴叫住新一——也没想到他这么好说话，还以为依工藤的性子自己准得被劝回教室。  
早知道……就算早知道，他一时半会儿也不打算原谅浪费他情商的工藤新一。  
快斗微微颔首，把注意力挪回到课本上。给自己抛出无意义的疑问后，他又开始唉声叹气。这段时间黑羽快斗的身心一直辗转徘徊于亚健康的灰色地带上，“Damned.”是因为发生在那天的事情，所以他才开始害怕刀这种冷兵器了吧？  
他愤愤地跟着正在讲课的英语老师念出声。  
部分学习心理学或应用心理学的学生本身心理上就存在问题，这类人学习它们的部分动力是为了自救。至于黑羽快斗……“一半一半吧，”他低声嘟哝着，“另一部分原因——对于魔术师来说，揣测观众的心理是一门很重要的学问。”  
“……算了别考虑这些，总觉得今天中午工藤新一就会找上门来声讨先前我坑他的行为。”  
“还是一下课就溜去校医院好了，第一次见到死缠烂打的工藤新一，真——不适应。”

 **H.11-4-4**  
颈椎脱臼法处死小白鼠需要稳准狠的手法。摁住头，将小鼠尾巴向后拉拽，使颈部相连的骨骼快速分离。手法越利落，小鼠所遭受的痛苦也就越少。  
工藤新一放下手中小鼠细长的尾巴，看了眼被四仰八叉固定在实验台上的小白鼠，内心毫无波澜。  
“黑羽君不害怕吗？”同组的女生问，“黑羽君好像一整节课都不怎么说话啊……”  
工藤有意将声音压低，沙哑沉闷的音色显得他像是得了感冒。“快速结束实验动物的痛苦才是最优选择，所以没有必要害怕。”  
女同学点点头，一边在心里为自己今天突然爆表的搭讪技巧点赞一边乘胜追击誓要撩到学院男神：“黑羽君今天中午有空吗？我们可以一起去食堂——”  
“啊，谢谢你的好意，”工藤新一顿觉不妙，自思还是先走一步比较好，“不过我今天中午得去找Kai——一个朋友，要和他好好算笔账，抱歉哈……”  
他丢下一脸狐疑的女生，逃也似地闪出门外。  
说起来，那个女同学好像有点眼熟……算了先不管这个，现在杀去校医院更加重要。

 **4-Apr-99**  
“你这恢复得挺不错嘛，”医生浏览着手中的彩超单子，说，“下次可以等到半年后再来复查。”  
“好的，谢谢您。”黑羽快斗朝他鞠了一躬，转身要跨出门，却又被医生喊住了。  
“小伙子这几天最好抽空去做一趟心理咨询啊，刚才听你说话，怎么感觉你总是闷闷的，”医生善意地笑了笑，“保持健康的心态才有益于术后恢复哦。”  
刚刚爬上二楼的工藤新一正巧听见最后一句。他下意识转向传出声音的房间，紧接着就跟黑羽迎面撞了个满怀。“抱、抱歉……”  
黑羽快斗正要表达自己再次被误伤的不满，就听得身后坐诊的医生“咦”了一声，接着他看向门口的眼神带上了知识的光辉，道：“是工藤君吗——上课的时候你总是抢占前几排，我要没点印象都说不过去了。”  
等等这不是教组胚的老师吗？工藤新一郁闷了。他该不会心血来潮想在这里来场医学知识问答竞赛吧？

 **H.11-4-4**  
事实证明，怕什么来什么。  
好容易挨到组胚老师考察完毕并表达了对工藤新一这类优秀学生的赞许与勉励后，新一只觉得自己已经饿扁了。他晕乎乎地走出校医院，四下张望了一阵子，判断好方位后便继续飘向目标食堂。“下午……下午好像没什么课……那去图书馆呆着好了……局解的图好像还没画……啊咧好烦……”  
黑羽快斗就这样眼睁睁地看着工藤新一丢了魂一般从远处晃悠悠走来。得，他实在是忍不住，poker face终于破功,毫无形象的一阵爆笑从食堂门口传来出。  
诶诶？  
工藤新一抬头，丧气的心情随着黑羽这几天难得一见的笑脸自动好转——但该吐槽还是要吐槽。“喂快斗，我这倒霉样都是拜你所赐啊……今天怎么被全被你给折腾了。”  
黑羽好容易憋回笑意，语气忽然便轻松起来。“我还是比你多点良心的啦。走吧，这时候我们还能赶上饭点。”

 **H.11-4-4**  
食物令人心情愉悦，饱腹感则能显著提升人们的闲聊欲望。解决掉最后一口米饭，工藤新一接过黑羽快斗递来的纸巾擦净嘴，任由他打开了话匣子。  
“我没想到新一你居然跑去学临医了，要是你去读法医学我还能接受……几个月没见面而已，生活对你都做了些什么啊？”  
工藤扶额。“生活它挺好的，一切照旧——唔，也不能单纯这么说。对了，我们是不是应该先把书包换回来？”  
黑羽从身旁拿起工藤的书包递给对面，然后他拎过自己的书包。“倒有点一手交钱一手交货的即视感。”黑羽调侃。  
“我没有get到一个点，”工藤新一换了个话题，“动物实验有什么问题吗？”  
“嗯哼？你说今天上午的事？”黑羽含糊着话头，“还……还好吧，至少在课程还停留在理论基础上的时候。”  
工藤眨眼。“不喜欢实验课？”  
“倒也不是。”黑羽干脆地反驳。  
“那……”工藤思索了一番，目光落在黑羽的胸前时他露出了恍然大悟的神色，“你最近不吃牛排之类需要动刀叉的食物吧？”  
“对刀锋的恐惧。”黑羽叹气。  
工藤新一抬起头。“你是……因为酒厂的事情——所以情绪才这么低落？”  
“算是。”  
这下工藤一时找不出话来安慰他——立场有些尴尬，他不确定说些什么才不会破坏眼下好容易等来的和平相处状态。气氛凝滞几秒，黑羽快斗却突然间笑了起来。工藤新一诧异地看着他。  
“很少看到你担心我的样子啊，还挺可爱，”黑羽说，“受宠若惊。”  
工藤暗自攥紧了拳。“是啊是啊，谁叫你软硬不吃，怎么都不肯听我解释。”

 **5-Apr-99**  
在跳蚤群里值了会儿班后，黑羽快斗把脑子切换回医学物理课。然而老师的语调自带催眠效果，他只听了片刻便觉得不耐烦，于是从书包里掏出一个笔记本——昨天在工藤新一书包里发现的，出于职业习惯他顺了回来。  
总想着要问清楚工藤为什么会进医学院，结果次次都被他岔开了话题。“嘁，还是老样子，不肯告诉我这种重要的事情。”  
他随意地翻开一页。名侦探的思维十分跳跃，记在本子上的既有课堂上的重点也有闲暇时的思考。从关于福尔摩斯的探讨跑题到战时外伤急救，一时间黑羽快斗竟看得津津有味。“哈，新一这家伙还专门记录了怪盗基德的预告函。”  
由于伤口尚未恢复，黑羽快斗这几个月并未着手于寄出新的预告函，被千影小姐勒令安心休息的他只得乖乖呆在家里。因而，工藤新一手抄的预告函最后日期还停留在两周前。  
两周前？？？  
快斗前阵子在家里憋闷得慌，也没怎么看电视或上网冲浪，成天在家里睡了醒醒了睡饿了就自己下厨弄点甜食，养伤活生生变成养猪。有天他好像是在黑羽宅里听见了住在隔壁的中森警部一阵狂嚎，但他以为那是趁着青子去旅游的难得空档，警部终于成功炸掉厨房了的缘故。现在看来事情并不简单，快斗拿出手机上网搜索怪盗基德的最新动态，排在搜索结果第一位的赫然是搜查二课两周前收到的最新版预告函。  
比对完这两份预告函，黑羽快斗揉着眉头，心里一时不是滋味。怪盗的预告函是华丽而大胆的，无论是谜面还是谜底，均充斥着浓浓的巴洛克风。而眼下这张最新的预告函——要他说，就是一间装修成现代简约风格的屋子，细看之下才能发现藏匿于各处的细节。“是新一的风格。”  
……所以这是工藤新一发出的预告函？  
他再三确认，最终得出了这个令他颇无可奈何的结论。当然，如果警视厅的那帮子知道了可能就得气疯——让他们知道日本警察的救世主私底下还有这种兼职？中森银三非手撕了工藤新一这位闲得发慌的医学生不可，而黑羽快斗才不会让这种糟糕的掉马甲事情发生，赌上他怪盗基德的名誉。  
额，他怎么自然而然地替新一担心起来了？明明自己的设定不是应该还在生气吗……快斗没脾气地摇头，暗自思量着果然还是恋人之间更容易卸下心防。  
“所以新一他才去读了临床医学——真是的，是该念叨你傻还是夸你情商终于有长进了呢——我怎么会简简单单被这种事给击垮啊。“  
一恍神便过去了半节课，黑羽快斗表示他的内心复杂程度远超课本后流体力学的习题。没想到新一背着他折腾上这么一出，虽然快斗已经猜出了恋人的目的，但善后这事儿……  
快斗抽抽嘴角，在课桌下拿出手机点进IM，思考片刻后他的手指快速跳动起来。

 **H.11-4-5**  
工藤新一从正常人体解剖的海洋中探出头——其实他并未沉迷于课本上的知识点。一整天过去，他满脑子都是终于露出微笑的黑羽快斗。  
“能看到他开心起来，挺值。”  
要说黑羽快斗身上有什么最为触动他的特质，那新一定会投给他对魔术表演的热爱一票。这种热爱是举手投足间的，黑羽快斗可以故意隐藏，但连他这种隐藏的举动都是表演。即使眼下快斗做出一副苦瓜脸面对他，新一依旧能感受到深埋在恋人心底的爱意。  
“笨蛋，要我怎么做，你才肯撤掉你的poker face……”  
工藤新一嘀咕着揉了揉头发。交往两年有余，他心里清楚快斗的poker face只留给他眼中的观众——直接和潜在的观众。恋人不属于也不应被包含于这个范畴之内，因而当黑羽快斗在新一面前挂上假面的一瞬间，新一便有所感应，但他无力与愤怒至极的快斗过多争辩。也亏得他当时没这么做，否则依现在的情形推断，快斗早就彻彻底底远离他，不会留下任何机会让新一查到他的踪迹。这种事新一有理由相信快斗他做得出来。  
看似巧合的地方实际上往往是命中注定。真正而纯粹的愤怒只会推动黑羽快斗加速逃逸，可倘若他有意谅解，他便一定会出现在新一身边窥探。暗访成功与被发现的可能性从最开始就掌握在快斗手中，他本可以选择远远避开自己塑造一个气炸毛的恋人形象，现在快斗却最终出现在新一面前——顺便还把学校的IM社区搅得一团糟。  
提起IM，这些天大学CP榜里天天都是催促黑羽快斗和工藤新一赶紧脱单的腐女们……  
这下新一便不知该对此局面做出何种评论。腐女们战斗力超群，短短几天就各自组队从两人的高中生活开始扒起，到目前为止IM上甚至出现了几个专门分析他们未来关系走向的精华帖。“什么嘛，这么多人连个开头都没猜中……估计到时候也猜不中结局。”  
明明还是宿敌关系的时候他们就开始纠缠不清。  
闲得发慌的大学生们再厉害，也不可能查出黑羽快斗晚上的兼职身份。怪盗基德这一点做得挺好，自他们正式开始交往起，为了不妨碍新一对酒厂的追查，快斗一直以各种假身份拜访工藤宅——以免在酒厂或是动物园手中留下什么把柄。他们都有着不肯成为对方弱点的倔强性子，倒也因此恋人们这次的争执才显得尤为严重。  
认真回想起来，怪盗在侦探面前表露心意其实往往是无意为之。好几年前他们就开始了互怼经历，从钟楼到飞行船再到雷克洛克，本来黑羽快斗一直挂着他那张poker face，直到平成九年的某一天怪盗在与名侦探的天台对决间被动物园的子弹擦伤腿，新一把他带回工藤宅包扎后，基德无意间说漏了嘴——比那更早的两个月前他其实也这么干过，那次快斗脑子一抽就当着柯南的面自己掉了马甲。  
新一扶额。黑羽快斗平常确实有这么可爱，像条傻乎乎的大型犬……在他的愤怒攒积之前。  
所以事情又回到了“如何让恋人消气”上来。白马探尽职尽责替他打探黑羽快斗的动态，并将快斗回到江古田的日期告诉了工藤新一。他有想过要直接杀去黑羽宅当面土下座，但无论是面子原因还是自己积压一大堆的毕业活动都不允许新一做出如此有失侦探风度的行为。好容易和毛利兰摊完牌可以歇个一会儿，闷骚情绪又搅得新一不得安宁。  
得，倒便宜了快斗那家伙，成天躺家里休息，不用像自己这般在处理酒厂的后续事宜上忙成狗。  
新一愤愤吐槽，随即发觉了不对劲的地方。出现在围剿酒厂现场的白衣怪盗在那之后突然销声匿迹，警方又知道基德胸口受伤必然会进医院治疗——最初的检查与急救一定是在日本医院。逐个排查下来，依着医院的就诊记录表定然能明确基德的真实身份，到那时工藤新一就真的只能在监狱面见自己的恋人了。就算警察们出于良心不去追查这一点，缺课的黑羽快斗也势必会引起邻居的注意，何况他邻居还是疯狂沉迷于抓捕基德的中森银三。  
“总得想个法子干扰一下……知道基德身份的人还是越少越好，要给秘密留点神秘性。”  
工藤新一念叨着，伸手在书包里摸了摸。一时间他诧异起来，拎起书包仔细检查，随后露出忧心忡忡的神色。  
“我笔记本上哪去了？”  
他忽地在寂静的图书馆中站起身来，迎接他的是大学狗们一片复杂的目光。新一心下一慌，差点以为自己今晚的临时兼职提前暴露了——肩膀上就承住了一个毛茸茸的脑袋。  
“小偷先生还真是秉性不改……”他愣了愣，随即微微偏过头，咬牙切齿道。  
“明明是你演技太差。”黑羽快斗的鼻息打在新一颈侧，痒痒的感觉烧得他耳根发红，以至于新一差点就忽视了事情里最不对劲的地方。

 **5-Apr-99**  
工藤新一两只手捂着脸，缩在黑羽快斗的胸口处不敢动弹。几分钟前他还待在图书馆，因为莫名撩人的快斗而大脑卡壳，然后在馆内八卦大学生们的注视下新一猝不及防被拦腰捞起——短暂的失重感令他惊慌失措——等他回过神来时快斗已经迈开步子抱住他走出了大门。  
怎么回事什么情况？  
他可不奢望快斗能这么快便回心转意。死要面子活受罪有时候拿来描述快斗再适合不过，就像现在。新一从指缝间向外望去，映入眼帘的是意料之中的poker face，他不禁红了脸，决定在明了快斗的目的前把自己的整张脸都藏好。  
但根本做不到啊啊啊！  
掩得住脸，掩不住心情。他闭上眼任凭路人围观这一出强抢民男，却不知始作俑者需要的正是这种效果。全程近距离观赏名侦探吃瘪的表情，这感觉好得简直不能再好——看在他俩平时总是互不示弱，只在床上勉强分出攻受的状况上。  
黑羽快斗乐颠颠地想着，冲着一路上遇到的每个人抛出撩死人不偿命的迷人笑容，尤其是女生。妥善利用好IM上的社交舆论轻易便能够取得他想要的势头，只需再加上正确的引导……  
“好了，名侦探，”快斗停下脚步，“你倒是睁开眼啊。”  
耳旁刮过的是猎猎作响的风，不用看就知道他们正身处天台。新一纳闷于快斗的目的，身子又习惯了恋人的温暖怀抱，一时半会儿竟赖在快斗胸前不肯离开。  
咳，到底是谁更可爱啊……黑羽快斗有些想笑，可又不得不借用poker face维持高冷模样。“要是你不肯照做——”  
难道你会丢下我吗，新一微微嘟嘴，却不知这种无意识露出的表情最能打乱快斗的整套计划。托在背后的手臂并未放松，所以新一颇感安心——在失重感袭来之前。  
伴随高速坠落的是贴近脸庞的温暖胸膛。狂风呼啸而过，所有复杂的情绪此刻都被抛开，新一不由得睁开眼，投向快斗的目光中饱含着浓烈到化不开的爱意与信任。  
全身包裹在白西装内，黑羽快斗狡黠一笑，滑翔翼稳载着这对恋人环绕天台飞行。“名侦探，我听说怪盗基德前些天发了份预告函给中森警部。”  
喂喂，果然是你拿走的那个笔记本的……新一表示自己丈二和尚摸不着头脑，回应道：“所以？”  
“吓，名侦探你该不会忘了今天是什么日子吧？”  
忘是不可能忘的，预告函总归是由他执笔写出，再怎么忙新一都不会遗漏掉这件事。“我这不是在天台吗……”  
“明明是被我抱怀里来了场空中飞行，”快斗反驳，单片镜反射着楼下的灯光，“怎么，不打算去赴怪盗基德的约？你以前不这样——不守信用可不是你这位批评家的一贯风格。”  
那你倒是放我下来啊！我要怎么和自己约会啊！还都不是为了快斗你这家伙我今晚才接了这份没报酬的高风险兼职啊！  
不理会工藤新一变幻莫测的神色，快斗自顾自接话道：“但据第一手消息，怪盗基德本人今晚可没打算要来这里偷什么宝石哦~话说这里也没有宝石吧？”  
新一抿着嘴不言语。快斗也未寄希望于面子薄的恋人会直接将心中想法告知自己，他坏心眼地松了松手，换来新一紧紧的搂抱，两人肌肤相亲的地方灼热难耐。  
“不过呢，虽说是冒牌货放出的消息，怪盗依然得按约出现在这里。可不能让警察们失望啊——魔术表演还是需要我亲自出马。”  
飞行轨迹拐了个弯儿，斜斜扎进刺目的白光中。快斗吹声口哨，滑翔翼尾部的螺旋桨自动折叠好，骤然消失的动力令白色大鸟的尖端朝着地面下倾。  
“发现目标！重复一遍，发现目标怪盗基德！”年轻警员慌慌张张的声音从扬声器中传出。  
黑羽快斗好整以暇地看着怀里的名侦探，道：“打算怎么办呢——基德鬼脸画得比本人还好的冒牌货？”  
要不是在空中，工藤新一早就一脚把黑羽快斗踹了下来。他假意无辜地眨眨眼，口中的话语倒是一针见血：“我先前可是已经算到当下某个怪盗一定会出场的局面了哦？”  
总算夺权成功，快斗美滋滋地想着，也就不再计较新一能杀人的目光。他驾轻就熟控制滑翔翼躲开警部的追踪，而后找了处僻静的草坪作为降落点。  
“好啦好啦好啦，新一你不要黑着脸嘛，”黑羽快斗揉着新一的头发，另一只手恋恋不舍地松开名侦探的腰，“我这不是替你来善后了吗——”  
他们动作一致抬起头。不知何时出现在天台边缘的基德假人站在聚光灯下，在中森警部识破诡计的前一刻它自内向外冒出白烟，粉色的催眠瓦斯气体在爆炸发出的刺目白光中席卷了整个天台。  
快斗感知到身侧新一半无奈半愧疚的目光，于是他转过脸，赶在工藤新一开口之前用双唇堵上了他的嘴。温柔绵长的一个吻精妙地维系着两人之间的红线。  
“原谅你啦。”黑羽快斗双手捧住新一的脸颊，用绝不逊于呵护宝石的专注度对待自己的男友。他凝视着眼前湛蓝色的双眸，戏谑地说：“居然想要伪装成怪盗的样子引开中森警部的注意力，名侦探居然也会有这种犯罪心理啊。”  
这个时候还要摆出一副游刃有余的样子来捉弄我啊快斗！工藤新一敢怒不敢言。  
“犯罪事实清楚，证据确实充分，但念在新酱你认错态度良好且诚恳——”  
快斗故意一顿，新一心底竟无端生出几分紧张情绪来。他满脸通红，投向恋人的视线里全然是犯错小男孩改过自新时的小心翼翼。  
该死，这样下去自己就无论如何也必须得原谅新酱了——他这副表情未必也太有杀伤力了吧！  
沉迷自家名侦探盛世美颜的怪盗干脆利落地丢开他引以为傲的poker face，趁工藤新一这辈子的厚脸皮份额透支完毕前将他紧紧禁锢在怀里。  
“都说了我已经原谅你了嘛。”

 **10-Sep-96**  
焰火在身后绽放，黑羽快斗回头瞥了一眼耸立在海面上的钢轨，嘴角微挑，随后他操纵着滑翔翼向天边飞去。  
“还不赖嘛，名侦探。”  
心情颇为愉悦——似乎在看到柯南脱险的霎那间他便不自觉地乐呵起来了。  
“啊——啊嚏！”  
滑翔翼小幅度摇晃，又很快被稳住。现在可不是嗨皮的时候，快斗在心底默默提醒自己，才因为跳进河里捞人而着了凉，他最好赶紧回家洗个热水澡——“啊嚏啊嚏啊嚏！”  
准得感冒。  
“嗷！”  
黑羽快斗捂住头顶，一脸不情愿地抬头，对上中森青子关爱病人的目光。“笨蛋居然会感冒，”青子敲了敲桌子，“快斗你不会是昨晚睡觉忘盖被子了吧？”  
“这种蠢事只有青子你才干得出来吧？”快斗顶嘴回去，揉了揉被敲得生疼的头，紧接着又打了个喷嚏。  
青子略带嫌弃地递给他一张面巾纸，随口问他：“快斗刚才梦到什么了吗？我看你趴桌上一直在笑。”  
快斗摇着头，边擦鼻子边顾左右而言他——“额，那个，青子……我睡了多久了？”  
“两节课加上一个课间，准确说地是九十八分二十四秒。”白马探悠悠地在快斗身后开口。  
有杀气。  
快斗顿时便清醒，大脑从休眠状态中恢复，高速检索完昨天的记忆后他定位了白马探今天份的雷区所在。  
“扮成我的样子感觉如何，K、I、D？”  
呵呵。  
黑羽快斗看着一脸懵逼上线的青子，蹙着眉在心中计算将白马探丢进太平洋里的成功率究竟有多高。  
不就是昨天在奇幻乐园顶着白马你的脸帮柯南脱险了而已——再说化妆成你这张脸我就没办法在名侦探面前耍帅了啊！  
……不过名侦探肯定老早就看出来了吧。  
完辽，三句话不离名侦探，他好像陷进名为工藤新一的世界里出不来辽。

 **14-Feb-00**  
复习周里被大体老师折磨得死去活来的医学生一抓一大把。工藤新一趁着难得的短暂的空闲翻开课本，对着一大堆专有名词念念叨叨。  
——刚下了课从教学楼里钻出来的黑羽快斗好巧不巧就看到这一幕。  
冬日斜阳洒下懒洋洋的橙黄色光芒，他的名侦探惬意倚靠在走廊旁的栏杆上，整个人沐浴在温暖的阳光中，柔软的发梢渐染上金色。  
他蹑手蹑脚走上前，从背后给了新一一个熊抱。  
“……快斗？”新一垂下头，握紧快斗搂在他腰间的双手，“怎么这么冰？”  
“所以才有借口能蹭蹭你的体温啊。”  
名为黑羽快斗的大型犬回扣住恋人的腰，两人之间的距离就被完全填满。他伸着头瞅了眼倒置在栏杆上的臂丛组成模式图，而后斜靠着新一的肩膀，在他眼角落下轻柔的吻。  
“以后拿到医师资格证了，我就来当你的病人。”快斗漫不经心地说。  
“……你明明是我的犯人。”  
“哦？那去年新一为什么要进医学院呢？”  
“还不是因为你这个不让人省心的白痴男友总是受伤——”  
新一瞪大双眼，意识到自己的傲娇属性彻底破灭后他自暴自弃地扭过头，“下学期的实验课你还是自个儿去吧。”  
“不要啊新一你变残忍了！”

**平成12年4月1日**   
_“你一定是在开玩笑。”_   
_“一定要选在今天。”_   
_“还要我眼睁睁看着你坠落。”_   
_“其实你……一直没消气吧？”_

**H.14-4-1**  
到目前为止，这无疑是他此生最窘迫的一天：工藤新一站在宾客堆里，手中正捧着一束红玫瑰——前一秒它刚从本堂兰手中甩出。于是他们四目相对，各自眼神里带着各自的复杂心绪。  
异国他乡的风带走人群的喧嚣，青梅竹马间的距离被固定在相当尴尬的场合里，众目睽睽之下新一也不便多嘴解释，快速溜走的意图却被身着伴娘礼服的铃木园子无情扼杀。  
“工藤君不打算讲一讲获奖感言吗？作为兰的青梅竹马——至少也该祝福一下我们的新娘子嘛。”  
确实，他不应就这么临阵退缩。无论是出于礼节还是出于身份，工藤新一都有充足理由在此时此刻送上最诚挚的祝贺，话到嘴边他却哽咽难言。  
接过本堂兰寄来的婚礼请柬时，新一摩挲着牛皮纸质感的封面百感交集。自从那次摊牌后他便逐渐与青梅断了联系，最近一次见面还是在几年前的高中同学聚会上，彼时铃木大小姐拽着工藤新一疯狂数落了一顿。  
“喂！我说你啊臭屁工藤，你到底对小兰说了些什么，连我在她面前提到你名字她都一脸兴趣缺缺的表情——还对不对得起她等你那么久啊？”  
工藤沉默。聚会那天反倒是毛利兰替他解了围，她拉住园子的手温柔地解释：“也许是我们都变成熟了……并不是所有等待都能换来皆大欢喜的结局。”  
“哼，总之，小兰你结婚之前我是不会举办婚礼的——身为好闺蜜我一定要看着你搞定终身大事！”  
“哎、没有这个必要啦园子……”  
他回过神来。站上台，工藤握紧话筒，千篇一律的贺词空洞乏味，他只庆幸自己深重的悲伤与绝望不会轻易在青梅的婚礼现场上表露出来。要换做两年前或更早的时间点，他自是不会仅因这般局面就感到难堪——热恋让少年们暂时抛却了万千烦恼——但今天不一样。两年前在与动物园的对决中，坠楼的怪盗基德彻底销声匿迹，比起十多年前初代KID的那场消失有之过而无不及，工藤新一终于也能体会到毛利兰当年的等待究竟有多痛苦。  
“对不起。”  
原来他无意间伤害过这么多人，不只是兰，还有替他挡刀的黑羽快斗。

**平成16年4月1日**   
_这年头不再有人相信等待的奇迹。既然它不是轻易能看得见摸得着的东西，人们便极其务实地将之抛弃在昭和年代。那时候一切都慢，等待耗时再长也不为过，毕竟昭和年间只够爱上一个人。现在你变得越来越忙，无论如何都抽不开身，心中的那份念想逐渐符号化——这是一个相当危险的信号，而你无暇顾及，只因自身难保。_   
_何况等待的过程中还充满了变数。没人愿意冒着这般高风险下注，世间永远是低风险投资颇受大众欢迎，即便回报不多——什么？要把自己拿作筹码？别开玩笑了，绝大部分人都是惜命鬼才。_

**H.17-4-1**  
一直到午休时分事情都还算顺风顺水。工藤新一将自己埋进床里，却怎么都睡不着觉。读博头一年他忙到天翻地覆，罕见地抛下了记忆里的那团乱麻——新一自思他现在并没有能力将只发生在这些个邂逅日当天的事情捋顺。为什么一定要是邂逅日，又为什么邂逅日恰好撞了愚人节这个时间点——好吧，倒也蛮符合恋人的一贯风格。  
“令人绝望的惊喜。”  
新一没头没脑冒出一句评价，又闷闷地把自己裹入被子里。他看不透去年发生在涩谷街头的一切，如果是事实，也对，他确实是被怪盗基德抱在怀里再次体验了一番空中飞行的感觉；但白马探和服部平次又清清楚楚告诉他，一切只是他的臆想与深度伪造视频的结合体，在愚人节这天拿怪盗基德的复出搞一个恶作剧戏弄全日本倒也挺配得上这个节日——可谁会专门等到愚人节的晚上才开这种玩笑？至少历年来黑羽快斗无比重视邂逅日这天，他不会费心于如此无聊的把戏。  
思考了半天，新一也得不出个牢靠的结论。转念一想他很快便又释然，假若邂逅日真的如此特别，那该来的终究会来，现在安安心心睡会儿觉反倒是上上策。  
他合上眼。意识飘忽不定，在梦境与现实的边缘辗转徘徊。半梦半醒间新一恍若听见了自己的手机铃声。  
谁会在这个点扰人清梦……他乏乏翻了个身，凭感觉眯缝着眼摸到了手机屏幕，再缩回胳膊按下免提。“喂？您好，这里是工藤新一，请问您是哪位？”  
“抱歉抱歉，我以为这个时候名侦探会有空，打搅新一你的午睡真是对不住啦。”  
他不可能认不出电话那头的声音。轻松的、夹杂些许沙哑质感，一开口便带着摄人魂魄的魔力，新一过分熟悉却只能在梦中与其相会。“快、快斗？”  
“你现在在哪——我去找你，”工藤新一颤抖着从床上撑起身子，生怕自己不小心就松开这条连系着恋人的红线，“……谢天谢地你还活着。”  
黑羽快斗似乎是迟疑了两秒，而后他用无奈而宠溺的语气说道：“手指那么用力只会让你的电话报废，新一。”  
新一盯着自己紧攥住手机的右手，甜蜜与苦涩同时在心头泛滥成灾。“为什么这么久都不回来，”他叹口气，“我们都等得好辛苦。”  
“新一，”电话那头的声音听起来像是下了个很大的决定，“你一直都相信我，对吧？”  
“我能在五年后再次听见你的声音，这不就是证据，”新一回答，“等待将会是我最正确的选择。”  
“——那，答应我，无论如何也一定要活下去。”  
“什么……意思……”  
工藤新一不太记得自己任忙音持续了多久才结束掉通话。这不重要，相比刚才这通电话，无论是睡意还是手头的卷宗都无关痛痒起来。他不糊涂，黑羽快斗直到今天才打来电话证明他定是被卷入了麻烦事中——类似新一当年被灌下APTX4869那样。这样看来，此番联系应该算是个好兆头，快斗活着的消息比什么都重要：由此新一便没有理由怀疑自己痴痴等待的价值。谁能想到经过这些年，他们之间的爱情竟变得如此小心翼翼……  
他颓然低头，这才发觉自己先前高度紧张，全身的肌肉都紧绷着——乍一放松疲惫感便席卷了新一的整个身子。他复又瘫倒在被褥上，随手划过手机屏幕，调出已接电话记录。  
“啧，删得挺快，比我还仔细。”  
“这种程度的惊喜真够令人感到绝望。”  
“可是你……怎么会知道我有多用力地想抓住你的一切消息的？”

**平成19年3月4日**   
_你以为你会抑制不住思念之情，但你最终发觉这份思念早已埋没在日历间的尘埃中。它可是易耗品，所有闪着光的宝石都需要保养，而你却始终等不到保养它的人，只能任由自我否定的负面情绪在心底疯狂叫嚣。_   
_倘若你终于有一天等来了……被过分压抑的所有感情将彻底爆发。_

**H.19-4-1**  
气温忽上忽下，继警视厅的老伙计们倒下一大片后，工藤新一终于不负众望地得了感冒。  
“工藤君要没生病才怪了，”高木夫妇电话慰问时顺口吐槽，“全警视厅也就你一人在流感季节还不注意身体到处跑现场，案子再多也得顾着工作的本钱啊。”  
“死神体质也不是我招手即走的啊喂？”  
新一缩在沙发上，给自己倒了杯温水。已经吃过药几个小时，糟透了的咳嗽症状依旧没有减轻，他有些焦灼——下午还得和证人约见，这副嗓子可不适合问话。  
记得家里的医药箱里备着消炎止咳片……他揉着脖子走向书架，打开绘有红十字的箱盖。然而新一没有找到熟悉的小白瓶，取而代之的是——一盒硬糖？还是柠檬味的？？？  
盒子后面粘着一张便利贴。“长期吃消炎止咳片会成瘾——新一还是乖乖吃糖，能减轻喉部刺激的！亲测有效！”  
他看着最下端的基德简笔画若有所思。酸酸甜甜的味道在舌尖一圈圈化开，工藤新一这时才注意到包装盒侧面备注的生产日期。“平成十八年四月一日……”  
他苦笑一声，关上医疗箱的盖子，将硬糖盒子塞进挂在衣帽架上的风衣口袋。  
“去年这时候——你果然没有失约，笨蛋快斗。”

 **H.22-4-1**  
女科学家伸手揉揉完全僵住的脸，但没有用。处理一个信息量庞大的童话故事——所以灰原一向不喜象征颇多的童话——这感觉真不好。被工藤有希子找来试探名侦探不全是因为她能理解工藤有希子的一片苦心，灰原清楚自己心地没有这么善良，事实上她只关注在相亲这件事上她所选择的东西，以及能使她感到愉悦的领域。  
这么做就是去刻意迎合自己的人性弱点。人们对信息的需求并非是全方位的，久而久之就会一厢情愿地将自身桎梏于信息构成的牢笼之中。灰原哀对此心知肚明，可她偏执地不想看清那片完全的真实，她宁愿故步自封。  
“灰原？你还好吧？”  
工藤新一放下空空如也的咖啡杯，语气里透出几分担忧。要是他再说自己没推理出灰原哀对他的感情，那工藤也配不上名侦探这个称号。所以，对着一个暗恋自己的女孩子讲述自己的爱情故事……他真希望自己的情商能再高一点。但他不是黑羽快斗，安慰女孩子这种事他确实不擅长，并且他也不忍心对着灰原撒谎——反正宫野志保的内心并没有表面上看起来这样稚嫩。  
“不好，”灰原梗着嗓子回应道，“简简单单一个童话居然被你硬生生鬼扯成凄美爱情。”  
工藤扶额。“没必要这么说……不是之前就提醒过你这个故事你不会相信吗……”  
好叭，自己给自己打脸。女科学家转着手上的麻醉手表，“所以你相信这个窃听器也是他安上的？”  
工藤点头。  
“醒醒吧工藤，平成二十二年了还相信这种毫无根据的事情？别痴心妄想，侦探只能是理智的产物。”  
“不，”工藤新一反驳，“这个世界远比你想象得更深奥。”  
“它不是你可以使用的借口，”灰原哀眼神凛然，“适应甜腻的咖啡口味、幻想自己和死去的基德一起飞行、甚至假装自己和他通过电话……拜托，工藤你看看你的一厢情愿把这个简单的故事篡改成什么样子了，只差把你自己安葬在你所构造的幻想乡里，这个童话就能迎来圆满大结局——说到底还是死要面子活受罪。感谢我吧，现在将你从梦境中惊醒还不算太晚。”  
侦探面色一冷，对于科学家不客气的指摘他毫不留情予以回击：“幻境是可控的，如果依灰原你认为的——这是幻境，好吧，那我早就让黑羽快斗复活了——但他没有。我无力操控的这一切明明就是现实，不论我们喜爱也好憎恶也好，它确实存在于世上，一切细节都毋庸置疑。”  
“呵，那是因为你的主观臆断蒙蔽了你那双眼睛——名侦探竟能犯下如此低级的错误，”灰原道，“一旦他不在，那么他也便不再了，不在你眼前或身边，也不再是你记忆中的那个人。反倒是被抛弃的你显得如此可怜，被叫过来相亲还对着莫须有的奇迹之类的沾沾自喜。”  
“就我一个人来相亲？灰原，你敢说你没有带着目的——出于任何的私人目的来这个咖啡厅，”工藤新一对灰原哀的态度表现出明显的不爽，“都在运用思想以感受事实，可你就是不愿接受对你不利的信息。快斗确实已经失踪了十年，对，可是你拿得出死亡证明吗？你又能否认手表上窃听器的存在吗？白马跟服部倒是口径一致拿什么深度伪造视频糊弄我，可我电脑的异常关机提醒与RSA算法进程该怎么解释，难道说电脑主机遭到魔法攻击了？而你——”他不自觉拔高声音总结发言道，“能让你自愿过来相亲，我老妈的个人魅力还没这么祸国殃民。”  
绝不能再继续这个话题……灰原停下手中转动表带的动作。结果再怎么小心还是踩地雷上了，想要安然无恙地离开相亲现场明显希望渺茫，不欢而散是被他俩提前预定的结局。  
“好吧，我会把麻醉手表带回给阿笠博士修理，至于工藤君——有希子姐姐会就你对她年龄的相关发言把你修理一顿。”  
灰原站起身，女王气场勉强维持着她的颜面，但说出口的话语明显自降身份。“我又不是侦探，关心真相干什么？我只用关心什么样的对象被盯成目标对我最有利就行了，找不到证据我还可以制造证据。”  
她掉头就走，不给这次计划外相亲留下一丝回旋的余地。

**平成18年4月1日**   
_……因而你往往先绝望，由于筹码总是飞速贬值的缘故。这不怪你，这只怪对你来说越来越重要的时间，一旦愈加强调它的重要性它便溜得愈快——很快你便发现自己几乎找不出办法单独给那人留出对等的思念。_   
_可是赌局还没分出胜负呢，所以你痛苦万分。_

**2010/4/3**  
“我可不觉得新酱真能等上那么久，虽说他居然能把这事儿瞒了我们十年。”面对灰原带回来的出柜消息，工藤有希子满脸写着担忧，频频看向沙发上沉迷赶稿的工藤优作。  
灰原哀有些局促不安。她承认自己确实对工藤新一动了感情——从何时开始的不太好说——以至于在她没能挽留住工藤的心意时她首先想到的便是让他的父母们替自己施加压力。可这样做显得她小肚鸡肠，又有些辜负了有希子的好意……算了，别胡思乱想，决定权并不在她这边。  
这时优作合上笔记本电脑。“不，新一会，甚至会为了黑羽快斗变得更好。”  
有希子一愣，而灰原更多的是茫然与死心。知子莫若父，工藤优作的这句评语对她来说四舍五入等于法院的判决结果。爱情还没开始就已结束，她一再告诫自己不要在外示弱，眼泪却怎么也止不住地下落。  
“……咳，优作你说得那么直白做什么，有点人情味行不行，”有希子手忙脚乱拿面巾纸拭去灰原哀脸上的泪珠，“再说，你就一点都不担心新酱？”  
“宫野志保是个聪明女孩，她一定会发现这个事实，与其假装善良还不如直接告知真相。至于新一——我看了阿笠博士对窃听器的分析，现在有个不太成熟的推论——我想我有必要和第一代KID电话沟通一会儿。”  
他撇下客厅里的两个人径直走向书房。有希子没好气地朝他后背瞪上一眼，转过身继续安慰哀酱。  
“什么嘛，一个二个都情商堪忧，女孩子也有她自己的小心眼啊。”

 **25-Sep-00**  
这真是奇怪的一天。也许黑羽快斗选错了形容词，但直觉一再向他强调今天与往常大为不同，看在老天的份上。好吧，他想他得搞清楚自己现在躺在什么地方。  
但只是稍稍一耸肩，尖锐的疼痛就逼得他不得不乖乖躺回柔软的被褥里。这视角不咋地，除了白色的天花板就是闪着红光的监控探头……等等，监控？  
黑羽快斗挣扎着就要起身。虽然一时间他不明白自己的处境，可作为怪盗，被冷冰冰的镜头窥探隐私八成不会是什么好兆头。左臂被压得发麻，他艰难地低下头查看，对上黑羽千影泛红的眼眸。“妈？”  
紧接着快斗被拥进一个温暖的怀抱里。他方才发觉自己体温偏低，脑袋一时又迷迷糊糊，没能回忆起在这之前发生过的事情。快斗只得先尝试着安慰自己的老妈。“我这不是好好活着吗……”  
“你知道些什么，”千影恶狠狠地回复，但她终于放心下来的面色显而易见，“感谢小偷的好运气吧，从二十九楼栽下来居然能捡回条性命。”  
唔……似乎有什么东西被一笔带过了。黑羽快斗偏着头，疑惑地看着短发女郎。“但没避开脑震荡和一大堆骨折。这些天你就安心休息，剩下的事情我和盗一会打理好。”  
“——老爸？”

 **H.9-2-14**  
好冷！  
江户川柯南狠狠剁着脚，在街口刮过的寒风中冲着手心大口呵气。  
但很明显，水汽蒸发带走的热量更多些，于是他将两只小手揣回衣兜，百无聊赖地等候斑马线对侧的绿灯亮起。他根本就不该答应帮毛利大叔出门买酒，明摆着使唤人的事儿，出力不讨好他还真跑大街上来了。  
这么一想他便觉得无趣，一愣神的功夫柯南狠狠打了个哆嗦，自觉明天肯定逃不过感冒厄运。  
哼、下次就算是看在兰的面子上他也不会干这跑腿的活路了——再说自己为什么非要顾着毛利兰的心情，兰已经明确表示她和工藤新一的关系只是朋友了……  
江户川柯南胡思乱想着，好容易挨到绿灯亮起。他打着冷颤走下马路牙子，暗自抱怨自己明天除了感冒还准得被灰原哀冷嘲热讽一顿。  
“太霉了，”柯南低下头，匆匆走在上班族的人群间，心思一时竟与疲于奔波的白领们共通起来，“还是快去快回罢——呜哇！”  
“小弟弟，你没事吧？”  
走神情况下跌了一跤，江户川柯南抬起头时目光里满是茫然神色，但紧接着他张大了嘴，看着面前故意压低帽檐的黑衣少年一时半会儿说不出话来。  
“K、KID？”  
“嘘，”少年装模作样地在嘴唇前竖起一根手指，“这么小的孩子，大冷天的不在暖炉前待着却在街上闲逛，需要大哥哥送你回去吗？”  
“给、我、好、好、说、话，基、德！”  
“诶——这就是小弟弟你诬陷良好公民了，”黑羽快斗还盘算着要再逗逗名侦探，作势用手捂住他的嘴，掌心覆上小孩子的柔软嘴唇时他被冰得一激灵，“名侦探你这出门穿得也太少了点吧！”  
他当机立断摘下鸭舌帽，反扣在江户川柯南头顶，然后弯下腰捞起名侦探小小的身子，扯开衣服前襟将小孩子裹进自己的温暖怀抱里。“好啦，这样就不会让我——们的名侦探栽在感冒的手上了~现在我们朝哪边走？”  
“……基德。”柯南仰起头，努力伸手戳了戳黑羽快斗那张和工藤新一肖似的脸颊，开口甜甜地唤道。  
“嗯？”沉迷于吸香软名侦探的黑羽快斗丝毫没有身为怪盗的危机意识。  
“你马甲自己掉了。”  
他拽住快斗的外套。定睛细看下，拉链旁的布料上是用记号笔工整写下的一排小字“KUROBA KAITO”。

 **H.10-4-15**  
认识白马探是在又一次对基德的追捕上。那时基德尚未掉马，他与名侦探的关系也仅限于宿敌。不过白马这张脸工藤新一早就见过，横滨海洋大学里戴着ID腕带的白马探——或者说怪盗基德，笑眯眯讲了个借口搪塞住东西名侦探二人组。  
“对我来说重要的人也在奇幻乐园里。”  
后来新一与黑羽快斗聊起这件事，面前的大男孩依旧满面笑容地将这件事一笔带过，但新一还是听出了快斗语气里不易察觉的愤怒。  
对，愤怒。很难想象平常不是poker face就是犬科动物的黑羽快斗会表露出这种感情，但新一确信那时候站在深山美术馆里的基德愤怒到无法抑制，尽管他没能亲自见证。姗姗来迟的中森警部只在现场发现了一把微型冲锋枪，空弹匣落在一旁，弹头与玻璃躺了一地。  
警部把瘫成团的馆长从地板上拉起来时，真正的罪犯浑身都发着抖，眼泪与涎水混杂着浸湿了他胸前的西装。“基德他、他、他……他、杀人了……”  
“胡说，那小偷绝不会干这种事。”  
后来中森警部将这段插曲当作笑话讲给目暮警官，而工藤新一当时正巧以柯南的身份跟随毛利小五郎来了趟警局，所以有幸了解到这一段内情。他死死盯住目暮十三手中的现场照片，空空如也的弹匣显得格外刺眼。  
“不过没想到基德开的是真枪，我还以为他会拿那把纸牌枪击破玻璃。”毛利小五郎探过头，与目暮警官一同研究遍地狼藉的犯罪现场。  
“应该是为了恐吓犯人，”目暮摩挲着浑圆的下巴，“否则以犯人的身手，警察破门前他早就逃跑了。”  
中森银三撇了撇嘴角，“能把犯人吓到失禁，基德这次是真动肝火了。”  
工藤新一扯回思绪，和站在身前的白马探交换了个眼神。“久闻大名，白马侦探。”  
显然即使增加一个侦探也不能阻止基德的偷窃行为，如果不考虑新一刻意放水的话。他纳闷于执意要抓捕怪盗的海归侦探，当时却并未太过在意——以柯南的身份。  
那段时间他忙到焦头烂额。案件、案件、还是案件，新一和自己的死神体质苦苦挣扎，捎带上黑衣组织的各种折腾。“什么时候是个头……”他任凭自己的身体陷进柔软的被褥里，无尽的倦意与刚摄入的咖啡因在体内兵戎相见。  
“名侦探？”  
磁性嗓音从房间外传来。新一惊得一下子弹起，睡意全无，三步并作两步冲向窗台，等不及基德的绅士行礼就粗暴地将他扯进自己卧室。  
“你来干什么！”他上下打量一番白衣怪盗，“想死么！”  
基德一头雾水地看着他。“我不过是想知道为什么昨天只有白马那小子出席了我的表演……”  
“所以？”新一气鼓鼓地坐回床沿，蓝眸在黑夜里沾着愤怒的亮光。  
“虽然我很高兴能看见新一你恢复了出厂设置，”基德调侃，“但名侦探欢迎我的方式会不会太特别了点？”  
“如果你用我的追缉眼镜查看八点钟方向的那栋高楼，你就不会这样认为，”新一冷笑，“或者，楼下的安室先生会很乐意花上五分钟在工藤宅的监控盲区与怪盗先生进行亲切友好的交流。”  
“啊——喂——不会吧！”  
“放心，情侣时间没人会不识趣地打搅——你倒是小声一点啊快斗！”

 **7-July-01**  
好久没体验过家里闹哄哄的感觉，现在黑羽快斗却巴不得赶紧离开这里。看在老天份上，父母日常秀恩爱简直闪瞎他的钛合金狗眼。  
他没忍住抽抽嘴角，暗自在心底描绘出名侦探的形象，低垂着的眼眸里盛满愧疚与爱意。  
等着我，名侦探。  
这样想着，黑羽快斗似乎就能听见恋人心底的呼唤声。

 **H.11-7-14**  
“新一——”  
黑羽快斗飞扑过来，稳稳挂住工藤新一的后背，两只胳膊搭上新一的肩膀。“你来啦！”  
众目睽睽之下，新一感觉自己的脸庞飞速升温，伸手就要推开快斗靠在自己耳朵旁的一团乱毛。“喂，这里是车站，要亲热也得先回你家里啊！”  
他倒不嫌弃这只名为黑羽快斗的粘人系大型犬，只是靠在新一身后的人似乎总是随时随地对着他发情，永远不在乎什么场合。  
“不～反正新一是我的，大庭广众之下没人能从我手里夺走——”快斗狡黠一笑，双手搂得更紧了些，“我是说，谁会有胆子从怪盗基德手里偷走宝石呢？”  
无从反驳，新一羞涩地低下头，把红得透亮的耳尖藏进快斗蓬松的头发里。待会儿少不得又是一番调戏了……  
快斗心情愉悦地踮起脚，在名侦探柔顺的黑发上印下浅浅的吻。他正想继续逗弄脸皮薄的新一，恋人却在此刻抬起他湛蓝色的眸子。  
“你正经点，我这次过来可是有正事要谈。”  
尽管新一脸上仍带着绯红，但话语中的克制与冷静却不可忽视。快斗悻悻松开手，放窘迫交加的名侦探平缓呼吸后，由侧身揽过新一的腰肢。“回去慢慢聊。”  
至少快斗分得清事情的轻重缓急，新一不由得这么想着，安心赖在怪盗身侧。拥有一个与自己完全合拍的恋爱对象带给新一极强的舒适感，他不必担心对方一时跟不上自己的思维——因此双方都十分享受这段感情。  
如果动物园没来捣乱的话。

 **1997/7/27**  
小泉红子通常不给路西法好脸色看，虽说由恶魔提供的情报可靠度极高——他们天生就擅长玩弄信息。今晚她的占卜进行得格外顺利，所以红子心情颇好哼唱起红魔女们世世代代传下来的歌谣，未曾注意到浮现在空中的虚幻恶魔诧异抬眉的动作。  
“原来是你们。”

 **21-June-03**  
“我可没捡回我这条命，但听老爸你的意思，事情还有转机？”  
“你看你老爸这不是好好活到现在了吗？”  
“……在失踪十年之后？”

 **17-Apr-07**  
表演有很多种，黑羽快斗最热爱的是能带给人欢乐的类型——他以此作为自己的毕生目标。  
父亲的中途退场使得快斗暂时将潘多拉安排进自己的人生历程，但怪盗基德的表演依旧华丽出彩，天台下粉丝们的狂呼声一点不逊色于第一代KID当年演出时盛况。而现在……他发誓他有全心全意地准备手头的这一场表演。  
它得持续上二十年，所以没点看头可不行，就算观众席上只有工藤新一一人。

 **25-Dec-98**  
细铁丝在锁孔里转动。  
啪嗒一声，锁舌弹出。黑羽快斗推开工藤宅的大门，寒气混杂着雪花一拥而入。  
“早安啊新一！”闻到一股焦糊的味道，他径直走向厨房，“早饭留给我做就可以了。”  
“……你这算是在嘲笑我吗？”工藤新一转过头，语气不满。  
快斗连忙摆手。“不是不是、绝对没有！我怎么会取笑我可爱到爆炸的新一——”  
“再说一遍可爱试试？信不信我每天都起来给你煮鱼吃？”新一丢给他一个半月眼。  
“嗯——这样的话，那我每天晚上都要加～油～喽～”快斗笑起来，一脸真诚，“然后我可爱的新一酱就能乖乖呆在暖和的被窝里享受早安吻啦～”  
“你！”工藤新一涨红了脸，张口半天却只吐出一个字。  
快斗极为稀罕自家恋人的害羞神色。他从背后环抱住新一，下巴搁在新一肩上蹭了蹭。“新一真可爱呐，连脸红也这么好看～”  
“……快斗你不觉得你现在很像一条黏人的大型犬科生物吗？”  
“有吗？”黑羽快斗轻轻在新一脸上啄了一口，“我的爱人为什么不能让我多黏糊一会儿？”  
“你还吃不吃早饭了？”  
“吃。”快斗老老实实回答。  
“那还不赶紧松手？你这样抱着我很碍事啊喂！”  
“但我要吃你。”  
新一表示他背后一凉，腰有点疼。

 **H.11-10-27**  
观察舍友打STG类游戏真是令人心情舒畅。  
工藤新一转着笔，眼神不知不觉从电脑屏幕挪移到了黑羽快斗的修长手指上。Perfect，他暗自评价道，无论是手还是手上的技术。  
自机在华丽的弹幕间闪躲，快斗轻松地吹了声口哨——“残机这么快就满了，有点无聊。”  
“要是你这么说的话，观众们会嫉妒的。”新一回应。  
快斗笑起来，指尖在机械键盘上飞舞——“看弹幕的任务就交给你了哦，新酱～”  
“最好换个称呼，笨斗。”  
话虽如此，新一还是打开了麦克风的开关。

 **25-Dec-98**  
“快斗你都去超市买了些什么……”工藤新一端着两碗粥走进餐厅的时候，目光好巧不巧落在了桌上的细铁丝上，“喂喂，你是故意的吧？又不带钥匙拿它开门！”  
“钥匙串多重啊，而且一把钥匙只能对应一把锁，可一根铁丝能打开无数把锁啊，”黑羽快斗盯着新一，笑容甜蜜，“不过，我只想也只会对应新一你一人～”  
名侦探刚刚好容易才平复下来的脸色迅速转红。他把碗轻轻放在快斗面前，“快吃吧，外面可冷了。”  
“毕竟温室效应害得近几年极端天气越来越常见了，”快斗看着碗上的热气，“对了，我买了盒巧克力味的pocky，要吃吗？”  
“你是不是对巧克力有什么执念？”新一瞅了眼餐桌旁的立架，“好像你买的所有东西都与巧克力有关——我都快被你搞得满嘴巧克力味了诶。”  
快斗盯着他的双唇。“难怪和新一的早安吻里我总能尝到我最喜欢的味道～”  
“……”工藤新一不言语，和黑羽快斗对视片刻后他们默契地笑起来。  
没有什么事情比得上现在这样平静又美好的生活了吧。  
如果有的话……

 **H.11-10-27**  
和新一同居已有数月时间，两人间的关系早就超出了曾经侦探与怪盗之间默契的程度。不知是谁先迈出了第一步，随后是第二步第三步……直到他们深陷于对方的温暖中无法逃离。“啊、这真的是……”  
“‘真的是’什么？”快斗恶劣地调侃，手上腰上动作不停，引得新一低低的娇喘。  
新一把双眉一皱，眼眸里流光四转，不甘示弱地揽过快斗的乱毛，湿湿热热的唇便落在身上之人的耳边。  
“真的是——很喜欢快斗啊。”  
他顺着脖颈，一路无比虔诚地亲吻下去，连指尖都不放过。

 **25-Dec-98**  
“新一，一起？”  
“一起就一起。”  
两人此刻面对面咬住同一根pocky，眼神在空中相撞，缠绵悱恻。  
新一脸红了啊！好可爱啊！天哪他眼睛好好看！啊我爱死新酱了！  
快斗怎么一直盯着我啊？我我我我我脸是不是超级红啊？呜哇他是不是也有点脸红啊？  
——以上为pocky两端的人的心理活动。  
黑羽快斗轻轻咬掉一点饼干，整个身子缓缓向工藤新一逼近。这下新一吃也不是，不吃也不是，但他又不想眼睁睁看着快斗就这样亲过来然后阴谋得逞，干脆化被动为主动，上下牙一磕，迅速推进一大截。  
诶诶诶新一今天怎么这么主动啊？机不可失时不再来，我黑羽快斗一定要等他亲过来！  
新一非常淡定地靠近前，直到两人鼻尖相触。他闭上眼，准备一鼓作气咬断pocky——  
快斗突然伸手从后面摁住了新一的头，在恋人诧异的目光下他志在必得地开口。  
“我早猜出新酱的小算盘了。”  
他快速解决掉最后一小截饼干，双唇覆在新一唇上，就势探入舌尖，舔舐着附着在他齿缝间的巧克力。  
“唔唔唔？”  
“……名侦探你的早安吻真的超级甜！”

 **H.11-10-27**  
那双手可以创造出这世上的任何奇迹。  
工藤新一无意识地敲打着桌面。其实这动静并不大，但他还是觉得不太妥，便在回神后讪笑着收回了手。他偷偷瞥了眼黑羽快斗，后者正专心地盯着BOSS战的弹幕——也许是poker face，他自知快斗的注意力其实相当敏锐，否则擦弹数怎么在短短几分钟内就满了。  
他把目光投向外接屏幕。前些天快斗突发奇想玩起了直播间，在STG游戏中的出色表现很快就为他吸引来大批粉丝。当然，不少fo是冲着快斗的低音炮声线来的——虽然新一知道那是伪音，但不可否认无论快斗挂着哪个马甲都魅力十足。  
弹幕大军一如往常地呼吁嗜食巧克力——黑羽快斗的网名——开个摄像头。人们似乎总会对创造奇迹的事物分外好奇，这其中也包括快斗那双近乎完美的手。但屏幕前的观众只能想象它们究竟有多灵巧，而工藤新一有幸直接将这双手的主人带回了自己的心房。  
“不过，魔术师的手可不能轻易拿出来放在展览馆给你们这些人观赏，毕竟神秘性是魔术的基础，秘密留给我一个人解决就够了。”  
快斗诧异侧头，看着恋人喃喃低语而不自知的模样他心满意足地笑起来，左手松开射击键，一把拉过新一右胳膊，就着这有些别扭的姿势让男友能把头靠在自己肩膀上。  
“要说奇迹的话……我来挑战一下无shot无bomb的高速移动模式避弹吧～请大家紧盯屏幕准备好接收这份奇迹哦～”  
按下开始键前，他微微侧头低声对新一说了句话，一下子新一脸上便浮现出薄红。  
“是只让你完全看见的奇迹。”

 **H.10-12-25**  
“快斗！”  
“是新一先打算咬断的，对不对？”黑羽快斗一脸无辜地说，“而且新酱你竟然那么绝情，居然已经都亲上了还啃了我一口……”  
“谁让你一直在吃pocky，连我嘴里的都不放过啊？”工藤新一气呼呼地说。  
“什么叫你嘴里的，新酱～”快斗把新一搂在怀里，“连——你——都——是——我——的！”  
和所爱之人一起欢笑嬉戏的感觉还真不是一般的好啊……甚至连空气都口感软糯。  
嗯，决定好了，我要再亲他一口。  
快斗刚想到这里，新一就转过头送上他的吻。  
“我爱你。”

 **2004/3/21**  
“唉呀！优作，你说小新酱是不是有点傻——”  
“只是痴情罢了。”  
“听起来挺浪漫，但……”  
“那是他的选择，我们无权干涉。再者说，盗一先生也是这样认为的。”  
“——师傅大人？”

 **H.11-5-4**  
“我听说某人本来是打算约我出来给我过生日的。”  
“没错啊新一。”  
“你有送礼物吗？”  
“我啊。”黑羽快斗大言不惭道。  
工藤新一揉了揉自己脱力的腰，没忍住朝身旁偷腥的男友翻了个白眼。“你已经是我的了好吧？！”  
“那我就把一辈子都送给你。”  
“这算是什么附赠品吗？”  
“明明是超值套装！不要白不要！”

 **21-Mar-11**  
“关于我们先前讨论过的话题——”  
“老爸，你也做出过选择，我们都明白且信任我们各自的观众。而且，你还能不相信你亲儿子的择偶目光吗？”  
“我不是怀疑工藤家那小子，主要是你一开头就出师不利。”  
“老爸你这么说话会自灭威风的啊！”

 **2010/4/17**  
“博士，你相信唯心主义吗？”  
阿笠博士看着没精打采趴在书桌上的灰原哀，心中吐槽着解释完这些他所剩无几的头发准得再掉一大半。从工藤优作那里听说了发生在月初的大事件后，博士思来想去没个定论，最终选择捣鼓自己早年研究出的麻醉手表。  
但既然小哀终于放弃她执着了好些年的博士减肥计划，阿笠博士也着实心里过意不去——一大把年纪摆在那里，掉再多头发丝儿也不能改变这个事实。工藤新一的性子他挺清楚，能熬上十年不吭声儿表明他这次几乎没可能会转变想法，如何正确安慰小哀才是他目前迫切需要考虑的事情。  
“小哀你知道我更喜欢摆弄我那堆发明——虽然你总嫌弃那是给小孩子的玩具，”他沉思片刻后缓缓地说，“可是对所有不了解不清楚的概念，我会选择抱以最基本的尊重。先入为主会使得个人感情成为有色滤镜，那会害你从一开始就产生偏见。”  
“我没有瞧不起工藤君的意思……”灰原别过脸。  
“并不是那样，小哀。”  
“啊？”  
“只需否认一件事就能表明小哀你的态度——很多遮掩都是欲盖弥彰。但是事实上每一个成分的变动都会引起其他部分的整体变动，我想新一他不过是在害怕自己乍然的举动会改变整件事的走向。”  
“所以他宁愿消极等上这么久？”灰原哀思索良久后才再次开口，“果真不是他的口味。”

 **H.14-8-13**  
其实怪盗在侦探面前的每一次出现他都记得，只是很多次见面全都在他最后的谢幕演出前黯然失色。高台上白色身影狂放不羁的笑容深深烙在工藤新一心底，坠楼前他的眼神归复单纯。  
所有憎恨与哀伤被那张poker face抹去，黑羽快斗勾起嘴角，不带任何意味地笑，只是当他在半空中翻转身子看见新一时，快斗再也藏不住他眼底的欢喜。  
仅此一次。  
“你好残忍，白痴快斗。”  
他埋下头，用宽大的和服袖口捂住脸庞。

**平成14年8月14日**   
_我们逐渐便习以为常，一年里的大半时间都被用来打理总是麻烦缠身的自己，甚至忘记还有一天你会出现。可一旦你出现，我就立马能知道，然后在不为人知的地方虔诚哭泣。_   
_“而你也如此。”_

**2000/7/17**  
“潘多拉是种符号，而卑微的人们还在寻找诠释潘多拉的意图定点。”  
恶魔阅尽人间沧桑。面向气急败坏的红魔女——她依然震惊于刚才自己占卜得出的不幸讯息——路西法的幻影将手伸向她面前的牌阵。  
“符号具有无限衍义。我们总是需要用一个符号来解释另一个符号，所以它的释义无穷无尽。但现实中的人会有意地中断单次符号解释活动，这个解释的中断点就是意图定点，”他挪动手指，按在象征着未来状况的塔罗牌上，“事实上，符号本身具有恣意性，可在一定的构造下它们却能呈现出一种定向的状态——虽说如此，别指望我替你解释这张逆位The Tower。”  
“我付出的代价还不够多吗？”小泉红子的身体颤抖着，“不能流泪……我无法表露真正的情感……”  
“这是两码事，”恶魔吃吃笑起来，令平素颐指气使的魔女痛苦不堪是他的快乐源泉，“转头看看你长久厌恶着的仆人吧。她曾经也询问过类似的问题，你不会想要落得如此下场——作为红魔法的正统继承者，选择那样的结局可真是愧对你的先人们。”

 **5-May-03**  
“为什么说潘多拉可怕——”  
黑羽快斗扭头看向坐在病床旁的黑羽盗一，整张脸写着老爸你别卖关子快点解释。  
“无论潘多拉以什么形态存在，人们对永生的追求都未曾改变。两千年前它是徐福渡海寻找的蓬莱仙药，古埃及时期它是钥匙造型的安可十字架，基督教里它是简简单单一个圆环，工业革命后它是无法制造的永动机。人们赋予永生各种美丽的神话传说，却从来没想过它的本质如此自私——无非是由在死亡面前的怯弱所促成的对不必要权利的争夺。”  
“顺便一提，既然快斗毁掉了潘多拉，那你就不得不承受希冀破灭之人的怒火喽。”

 **H.16-4-1**  
“……工藤君？”  
白马探的声音忽远忽近。不是幻听，工藤新一强迫自己从昏昏沉沉的泥沼中提起精神，看向前者的目光半天都聚不了焦。“现在几点了？”他从桌上撑起头，一不小心就碰倒了桌面上厚厚一叠档案袋，重物掉落的巨响从地板上传来。  
“十五时十七分四十五秒，”白马帮他捡起纸袋，“我记得今早八点三十二分十二秒我出门的时候你都还没睡，对吗？”  
“差不多吧——”新一疲惫地揉揉眼，先前长时间地趴在桌面上睡觉严重压迫了他头面部的血管和神经，直到现在视野里的物体依旧是模糊不清的鬼样子，“多谢你叫醒我，白马君。看起来我得好好回想一下上次我看到哪里了……”  
“不，我认为工藤君需要更多的休息，”英伦绅士温和却不容置疑地打断了他的下一步计划，“目前你已经用眼过度，再不睡觉我只能怀疑你的医学知识是不是全给忘了——这时候再怎么用功反倒是对你自己的身体不负责任。”  
新一小声打了个哈欠。“拜托了，白马——”  
回应他请求的是抱起所有档案袋走向房间外的身影。“拜托，工藤君，你需要休息，立刻，马上。”  
他关上门，假装自己没有听见房间里关东名侦探不高兴的嘟囔声，想了想又补上一句：“黑羽君也不会希望看到你现在这样子。”  
“谢天谢地，”听得动静，坐在客厅里的年轻男子赶紧起身走至楼梯口，替白马分担过他手头部分重量，“把你叫过来帮忙果然是明智之选。”  
“那是因为服部君你心肠太软劝不住人，”白马探嫌弃地瞄了他一眼，“好了，你来看看这些。”  
“呃？”服部平次一时有些发愣。  
“难道你要等着工藤君一觉睡醒继续研究这些东西？没个三天三夜可搞不定它们，”白马探说，“我认为我们最好能在他睡醒之前整理出有效信息，鬼知道工藤君一碰上怪盗基德的消息怎么就像魔怔了一般。”

 **1-Apr-04**  
披风猎猎作响。白色怪盗伫立在城市的顶端，向远处俯瞰整座城市的灯光秀。“真不愧是涩谷。”  
他招招手，盘旋在头顶的魔术鸽收起翅膀，带有微型摄像头的小爪子稳稳扣住白手套下的食指。基德由poker face牵出魅力十足的笑容，伸出另一只手抚摸白鸽的丰满羽翼。  
怪盗的落足点下方是一块巨大的液晶显示屏。今晚这里闪现的并非靓丽女星们代言的广告，而是他一天前亲自书写的预告函。黑白简笔画挂着肆意的笑，高高悬在涩谷的街道上空，显示屏周围的白色光芒正好完美掩盖了负罪之人的身影。  
“我会向您道声‘晚安’的，在宝石得手之后，”基德收整面容，吹了声口哨，白鸽随即振翅起飞，“我很喜欢这里。”  
他向前一步，踏入虚空。滑翔翼在坠落至显示屏底端时张开，就着逆风拉起自身高度，很快便循着魔术鸽的踪迹融入涩谷寂寥的深蓝色夜空。

**平成16年4月1日**   
_最可怕的是你永远不会绝望。不是失去了绝望的能力，只是你麻木了，分不清绝望与正常日子间的差别——每天都一样，都没有那个他。_

**H.16-4-1**  
愚人节这天一向有个不成文的传统：玩笑只能在上午开，过了正午再去捉弄人只会自个儿倒霉整整一年。  
但不管是否属于玩笑，工藤新一都坚信快斗五年前并未死去——原因他说不清道不明，依据仅仅是宿敌间敏锐的直觉。  
直觉……会出错的吧？  
他不敢去这样思考。颇具引导性的假设很容易就能将他指向最不愿看到的结局，面对这份爱情新一感觉自己如履薄冰。太沉重了，他依旧走不出几年前那场基德与动物园间的对决，从将近三十层的楼宇顶端坠落的黑羽快斗在他脑海里挥之不去。  
“如果快斗还在这里，那他一定会吐槽‘都是因为站太高啦所以摔得也老惨啦’。”  
工藤新一强行撑开上下眼皮，恍惚一阵子后才想起自己手头的资料全被白马探给带走了。肚子不合时宜地咕咕叫起来，他推开房门打算去客厅找点食物果腹。  
居然没在屋里看到白马与服部，工藤新一有些诧异。考上研究生的第二年他与大阪侦探合资在涩谷租了一间loft，上层用隔断分出两人各自的私人空间，一楼则是书房与兼作开放式厨房的客厅。其实新一本可以继续住在从前与黑羽快斗合租的公寓里，但毕竟触景伤怀——加之考研后新一恰好与服部平次同在一个校区——服部不由分说便订下了这里的loft。  
“工藤，也就几年不见，你怎么变成了这副没精打采的鬼样子。”  
关西名侦探说话耿直，见面没几句就道出了心头疑惑。“而且怎么都没想到毛利兰——啊不，现在应该叫本堂兰吧——你们居然没结婚？天哪，这么一说去年你甚至还没来参加我与和叶的婚礼，太没哥们儿义气了。”  
要新一说，服部有一点就是不好，专门哪壶不开提哪壶。奇幻乐园那次就差点被CRY的成员当作校外闲杂人员赶出社团活动室外，幸亏伪装成白马探的黑羽快斗演技上线成功糊弄过去还顺路打探到了情报。  
工藤新一心下无奈。所以说忘是忘不掉的，无论多小的事情他都能联想起基德来，怪盗与侦探的宿敌缘分牢靠得令人惊叹。  
与快斗恋爱的消息他确实一直瞒着自己的亲友们。虽然早在大一时学校IM社区里就广为流传这对养眼CP的天台爱情故事——绝大部分都是腐女们瞎编的——被黑羽快斗评价为“不可靠但能充分推动我们之间关系发展的社会舆论”，但碍于怪盗基德的身份快斗并不能太过张扬。新一也没道理责难服部的多话，不知者无罪，更何况服部也是看在好哥们心理状态不对劲的份上才提出了合租的请求。  
新一把目光投在客厅里的一堆乱摊子上。档案袋被甩得七零八落，复印资料上满是红色记号笔的圈圈点点，离他最近的一张纸上印着今天凌晨发布在社交媒体上的怪盗基德的最新预告函。  
发件人身份不明、IP地址虚构、再加上怪盗基德这名头本身足够强大的魅力，一时间涩谷街头满是举着应援旗的怪盗粉丝团，各大商家趁此机会从中狠赚了一笔。八点档的晨间新闻放送了一段关于中森警部的采访视频，他看起来兴致高昂——也难怪，在常年失踪与华丽出场状态间切换的怪盗害得中森银三有生之年要将基德逮捕归案的愿望次次落空——但作为发言人，警部在这次采访中指出了搜查二课最新发现的几个疑点。  
“首先，这次的预告函与平成十一年怪盗基德短暂失踪后再次发布的预告函完全一致，连偷窃的目标都没有更改——虽然当年警方也没能确定怪盗基德的目标到底是哪块宝石；第二，通过技术人员的再次追踪，本次预告函发信者的动态IP地址最早可以追溯到某大学IM社区里一个已注销账号上，该账号通过钓鱼式攻击的原理在涩谷范围内的社交网络上快速传播出预告；并且，根据对以往卷宗的分析，平成十一年的预告函的发信地址其实就位于那所大学，当时搜查二课没能推断出预告地点，想不到几周后蹲守在那里的警力确实发现了怪盗基德的踪迹。”  
“所以说，直到五年之后，关于预告函的内容警方依旧没能得出确切结论？”记者追问。  
中森银三点点头，顶着记者的目光继续解释。“就算基德真有打算今晚复出，选择一封已经发过的预告函也很没新意——在多年的职业生涯中我从未见过怪盗基德有过这般怪异的举动。以及，这个总是把预告的时间地点目标吹得天花乱坠的小偷居然选择了这份警方公认最朴实无华又最难解开的预告函，警视厅里与他打过交道的警察都表示无法理解。”  
记者尴尬而不失礼貌地笑了笑，打算以一个问句结束她今天的采访工作：“那么，警部先生对这个突发事件有无个人表态？”  
“我的话当然是不希望它只是愚人节玩笑。所以——K！I！D！你要是看到这段节目了就有点良心赶紧出场！省得我每年都得考虑要不要给你安排一份死亡证明！”  
记者慌慌张张移开收音器，以免骤然爆麦影响收视效果。工藤新一直挺挺站在电视机前，随着屏幕里中森银三的骤然大吼他的胸口翻腾起一股热血——这必须得是真的，快斗必须回来，善后大权早在大学那回就被他抢走了啊喂！  
此时十八时的闹铃不合时宜地打断了他的回忆。

 **2004/4/1**  
服部平次嘟嘟囔囔着，和白马探并肩走在春光烂漫的校园小道上。“也不知道工藤到底是怎么回事儿。”  
“是啊，现在只能凭我们自己目前掌握的信息调查，”白马说，“至少警方追查到了动态IP的模糊范围，所以我们能顺藤摸瓜跑到这所大学里。不过先说好，服部君是不是该感谢我带着你成功混过保安？”  
“事件解决后我会请你吃大阪烧，”服部想起十多分钟前他结结巴巴在保安面前差点露馅的英勇表现一阵气结，“上了新闻就封锁校园——怕麻烦也不至于连侦探都拒绝吧！”  
“所以要借着警视厅的面子压压他们，”白马看了看手机，“收到消息了，我们要找的人现在正在图书馆二楼的研讨室等着我们。”  
服部加快脚步。“这真的有用吗……啊我不是怀疑白马你消息来源的可靠性，”他避开白马探不太高兴的目光，“对了，过会儿能陪我去西门那边见一个人吗？他想给今天发生的事情提供一些消息。“  
白马点头。“不要浪费太多时间——离案发时间只剩下五个半小时了。“  
“你怎么知道的？不是说警方都没推测出预告时间吗——难道白马你智商比我高？“服部瞪大眼，一脸的不可思议。  
“五年前怪盗基德出现在这所大学里的时刻就是晚上九点十分，”白马道，“要是按着搜查二课那套理论，基德定然会严格对待他的登场时间——中森警部别的不谈，倒计时每回掐得格外准。”  
服部哈哈哈干笑。“这话可不能让他听见。”  
他们沿着旋转门间的空隙依次走进图书馆。这时间大多数学生都在为晚餐奔波，留在馆内的人寥寥无几。通向二楼的电梯载着两位侦探缓缓上升，片刻之后从走廊尽头的多人研讨室里走出一位女学生。“您好，请问是白马侦探吗？”  
白马探露出公式化笑容，温柔体贴气场笼罩在他身旁，服部平次默默朝侧旁移开一步。“是的。我是白马探，一个小时前在IM账号上和千叶小姐您联系过，”他伸手扯回服部，“这位是服部平次，和我一样，也是一位侦探。”  
女学生垂手拢在身前，俯身鞠了一躬：“我叫千叶夜夜子，是本校临床医学专业研究生……应该和你们年纪差不多大？“  
服部闻言抬了抬眉。  
“啊，这样说可能有点冒犯，不过当年我和工藤同学是同一个班的学生，“千叶夜夜子解释着，”请先进来吧——在网上听说白马君是想过来询问和工藤君有关的事情后，我就不由自主回想起我们那届的医学院院草了。”  
三人在研讨室里坐下。趁着千叶转身备茶的功夫服部平次悄声询问白马探：“你小子是怎么联系上她的？听起来也太凑巧了点吧！“  
“我只是在IM上搜到了他们大学表白墙的管理人员，“白马晃晃手机，”服部你可能不清楚工藤新一当年在表白墙上究竟炙手可热到何种程度。”  
“你们是在讨论IM社区的事情吗？“千叶端着托盘走过来，把两杯茶水分别递给客人们，自己面前则是一杯冰咖啡，”不瞒你们说，从大一学期开始我就开始参与运营我们大学的表白墙账号。”  
“没想到千叶小姐居然有这么厉害的马甲，”白马探端起茶杯轻嗅着，“咦，这是乌龙茶？”  
千叶夜夜子不好意思地笑起来。“比起工藤君我就算不了什么啦，他可是被称为日本警察救世主的大人物——乌龙茶的话，其实也是因为以前有学生在表白墙上爆料过工藤君的喜好，所以校园里流行过好一阵子乌龙茶、柠檬糖与冰咖啡的组合。图书馆的研讨室里只有普通的绿茶茶包，这些都是我自备的。”  
“听起来工藤新一在这所大学里简直可以作为明星出道，“服部评价，”幸好我没和他考进同一个大学，要是成天都得看着他在女生堆里引起骚动，那我估计会过得生不如死。”  
“欸、没有那么夸张啦，工藤同学平常很低调的！”千叶想起了什么，赶紧补充道，“要说引起骚动的话，还得是应用心理学的黑羽君最合适这评价。”  
“黑羽……快斗？”白马探脑子一转，熟悉的名字脱口而出。  
这下两道疑惑的目光都投在了他身上。“白马君也认识黑羽同学？”千叶夜夜子问。  
看起来还是先解释清楚自己的目的比较好，白马探心想。“我和黑羽快斗在高中是同班同学，而服部平次与工藤新一从很早以前就开始合作破案。我们这次来其实是为了调查五年前出现在这里的怪盗基德——”  
“什么？！”  
还没等服部平次插嘴补充，骤然兴奋的千叶夜夜子就吓了俩侦探一大跳，“天哪我们表白墙又要热闹好一阵子了！重磅新闻啊重磅新闻！我的录音笔在哪里啊啊啊啊啊！”  
侦探们不知所措地看着对方，在兴奋得看起来有些精神失常的女研究生面前，他们同时开启了选择性无视buff。

 **le 4 octobre 1998**  
“让我为了找到你而在这世上耽搁这么久，你真狠心。”  
“但我们都承认这值得耗费时间。”  
“也对，不然我就永远都见不到我的大怪盗啦——盗一你说快斗他会不会也走上这条老路啊，毕竟潘多拉不单纯是颗宝石……”

 **2004/4/1**  
“叫我夜夜子就好！”服部平次盯着桌对面的短发女生，总觉得她身后有隐形火焰状物体在熊熊燃烧——大概是女研究生高度进化的八卦之魂，“没想到我居然还有机会拿到这种级别的消息！可以请你们把知道的一切都告诉我吗！”  
白马探沉吟片刻，在千叶夜夜子殷切期盼的眼神攻击下他无奈地开口：“我们的要求是，提供你所知道的、最准确的信息。IM社区上的很多消息我们没办法确定它们的真实性，如果是夜夜子你的话——既和工藤君同班又身为表白墙的运营者——你这里应该会是可靠的信息来源。”  
“那当然！我夜夜子可是当年CP圈里追踪热点话题最积极的小伙伴！好多第一手资料都出自我这里！“千叶一副跃跃欲试的模样，举起手中的录音笔向对面两位侦探示意，“好的我准备好了白马君请开始你们的讲述吧！”  
“CP圈？”服部此时突然准确捕捉重点并提出了低智问题，“那是个什么东西？”  
白马一口气差点跑岔，在千叶起疑前飞快补救道：“服部君不太了解这些——他大概就类似于女生们口中的钢铁直男。”  
千叶夜夜子颇善解人意地点点头。“没事的没事的，毕竟很多男生其实并不了解腐女常用词语的具体含义。”  
“……腐女又是什么意思？”  
白马探心说难怪基德要化妆成自己的样子——服部平次强力坑队友，打探情报果然不能带他。“服部你自己去网上查查……千叶小姐我们先别理会他，直接聊重点吧。”  
“行，”千叶夜夜子神色稍稍冷淡了些，“关于黑羽君，白马侦探都知道些什么？”  
她在试探，白马得出结论——都是给服部害的，飙演技最后还是得靠他。“我以前曾在英国留学了一段时间，回国后因为插进了黑羽快斗所在的班级才得以认识他。“  
“英国！腐国啊！”千叶一下子又激动起来，白马不禁怀疑她的脑回路是否正常，“对不起白马君我不该怀疑你们的诚意！黑羽同学的魔术表演在校园祭上收割了超级多迷妹的！人又特别帅！”  
哈？要是你们得知黑羽快斗就是怪盗基德那不得把校医院挤爆炸，白马探腹诽。  
“最开始……嗯，我想想……刚入校的时候黑羽君其实挺低调的，也只有一些学姐有时候通过我们这些后台审核员在表白墙上晒出一些偷拍黑羽君的照片。你们应该知道，几年前手机镜头像素还没现在这样好，就更不用说偷拍的了——所以黑羽君一开始并没有引起太多注意，工藤同学反倒是从一进校开始就挺受欢迎，毕竟他颜值能打嘛。  
“要说我是什么时候对黑羽君有了印象的话，嗯——某几次由我审核并发布在表白墙上的、关于他的消息被后台强制删除了。作为运营者，我的权限比学校绝大多数人都高一级，所以能进入后台修改数据流的除了计算机系的那帮子人寥寥无几。恰好我又认识一个软件工程专业的学长，他替我黑进IM系统查找问题源，结果只来得及定位到一个可疑的IP地址，学长他临时注册的账号就因为涉嫌违禁行为被系统封停了，好可惜……  
“IP地址指向我们大学的人文社科学院。恰巧黑羽君的专业就被归在那里，他又是被删帖的主角，所以我就稍微对他上了点儿心。开学后没多久，涩谷举办了一场马拉松——啊啊，就是在那天的比赛里，我都没想到我居然成功挖掘出了快新这一对CP！”  
千叶夜夜子的语调渐渐带上一种自豪感。白马探礼貌性地笑了笑，用目光示意她继续讲述。  
“开赛前，有路过的校友拍了张黑羽君呆在饮料站准备的照片发给表白墙，我当时在出发点做完热身运动，恰巧审核了这条消息。于是我心思缜密地在背后偷偷藏了个手机。”  
讲到这里，千叶兴奋起来，脸颊泛着红。白马及时在手机上调出一张截屏，伸过来展示给千叶夜夜子：“所以才有了这条据说使得IM社区崩溃的消息？”  
“没错没错！”千叶疯狂点头，“我恰好慢跑到黑羽君服务的饮料站附近，就看到工藤君也站在他旁边说悄悄话！工藤君还故意靠得超级近！远远一瞥黑羽君显得特别傲娇！”  
白马自动屏蔽掉千叶的花痴滤镜，听得她声音激动到升调，“天哪！那一瞬间表白墙的访问量涨了十倍！就算后来我被取消了学分也值啊！”  
“额，夜夜子，还有没有什么比较有价值的消息？”白马探抿了口茶水，在他的眼神诱导下千叶夜夜子也喝了点咖啡润过嗓子。  
“有啊有啊！就发生在马拉松事件之后，”千叶夜夜子清清嗓子，一副即将发表重要演讲的模样，“有天我翘了自己的英语课，临时在跳蚤群里接了一节代课——因为对方说有可能是实验课我就去了，做实验比背英语好玩儿嘛。  
“我进了教室才知道黑羽君是这个班的学生！他真的和工藤同学好像啊，马拉松那次我太激动结果反而没注意到……我又恰好和黑羽君被分到一个组做实验，他整整一节课都没讲话，超级严肃，下课的时候我本来想要他的IM账号——你猜怎么着？黑羽君慌慌张张就溜走了！太没礼貌了叭！不过看在帅哥的份上我忍了，毕竟那天黑羽君似乎感冒了，声音听起来怪闷的，也许是他暂时心情不好吧。  
“结果中午我在食堂二楼吃完饭，恰好朝窗外望了一眼，就看见工藤同学没精打采朝食堂这边走过来——身上的衣服和黑羽君的一模一样诶！太神奇了！  
“紧接着几天我们没什么课，都各自忙活自己的事情。我当然是时刻关注表白墙的动态啦……有学生发现工藤同学在图书馆里泡了整整一天，然后我听说好多女生都跑去围观我们院草了。我本来也说要去看看的，结果还没出寝室，学校IM社区的后台群突然就炸了。一个黑客突然在后台群里发了条消息，说是他解开了两周前怪盗基德发出的预告函，提醒表白墙里所有想抢第一手消息的审核们赶紧去学校内最西边的教学楼。”  
“所以你就去了？”白马问。  
夜夜子得意地笑了起来，做出一个鬼脸。“我没那么傻。学生都知道了，警察会没有动作？何况那个软件工程的学长告诉过我他亲眼看见搜查二课的警察向他们院长了解情况，所以我就放弃了这条消息而是赶去了图书馆。  
“当时我还是有点心痛的，毕竟我也超级粉基德大人……不过有机会近距离拍到工藤同学的完美侧颜也是可以安慰我受伤小心灵的！刚走到半路我们IM的后台群就被计算机系那堆学长临时封禁——吃里扒外，活该单身——结果我们表白墙又炸了。  
“根据图书馆里的传来的消息，黑羽君突然出现，用公主抱带走了工藤同学，啊，想想都浪漫~  
“我呢运气好，在路上遇到黑羽君抱着工藤同学朝西边走，当时我还特意提醒他那里应该被警察包围了，结果黑羽君特别温柔地对我一笑——啊我死了他真的好撩人——表示他知道，还送了我一朵玫瑰花！天哪我后来专门把它做成干花供在寝室里了！  
“没过几分钟，警用直升机就把那栋教学楼楼顶照亮，好多学生都聚在包围圈外凑热闹，因为去得有点晚所以我只好待在一边想照个远景。相机取景的时候我在取景器里看见了一对正在接吻的情侣——拉近了一看居然是我磕的CP！太幸福了，快新女孩原地旋转流泪去世！  
“结果还有比这更重磅的消息！我们学校的IM社区里除了表白墙，还有一个跳蚤群，是学生之间发布、交换信息和物品的专用渠道。群里ID‘嗜食巧克力的发布员’的同学在怪盗基德退场之后突然自己剥了马甲，宣布他就是解开预告函的智商四百的中森警部的邻居黑羽快斗。”  
白马一瞬间诧异地瞪大了眼。  
“天哪！全校的腐女看到我发出的表白墙动态都高兴疯了，再加上那条秀智商的跳蚤群消息，IM社区——不负众望——又崩了。”千叶夜夜子哭笑不得地结束了这个故事。  
“嗐，确实，当年各个大学的服务器都挺老旧，”白马探适时补刀，“那么……”  
“我知道了！原来那个时候的CP指的是ACG作品里的同性恋啊！”服部平次忽然恍然大悟般开口道。  
千叶夜夜子露出了不可思议的表情。  
“服部，”白马探虽然恨铁不成钢，但他觉得自己还可以拯救一下局面，“你错过了全部精彩剧情。”  
“哈？不会吧？我这么倒霉？”  
“并且，作为对你没听讲这种不礼貌行为的惩罚，我觉得你现在可以给我们讲讲有关工藤新一的故事。”白马补充。  
千叶夜夜子推了推录音笔。

 **1-Apr-04**  
“The Tower象征了生命中无可避免的改变。”  
小泉红子盯着坐在轮椅上的黑羽快斗，无可奈何的情绪一时在心底兴风作浪。她定了定神，集中精力继续她的塔罗讲解。  
“高塔代表的是一种虚假的结构，或不合适的价值。它将为你提供选择的机会，也许会强迫你去面对巨变——以这种方式带领你远离恶魔的压迫。这种改变突如其来，它易于顺从难以抗拒。特别的，如果你抗拒改变，它反而会走向激烈无比的极端。  
“通常，潜意识会召唤这种改变，而你对它所表现的态度可以决定改变会令人兴奋还是使人痛苦。The Tower暗示某种结构或模式已无法继续存在，突如其来发生的改变或解体是为了让你能够再次成长。不论你如何抗拒改变，它迟早会发生。  
“当然，它也可能是在形容你正抱残守缺，停留在一种早就不合适的情况中。你对人生的态度已经没有办法再支持你的内心，必须舍弃掉这些东西你才得以成长。”

 **2004/4/1**  
“腐女好可怕……”  
服部平次垂头丧气走在马路上，身旁的白马探哭笑不得拍了拍大阪侦探的肩。“习惯就好，”他安慰道，“至少获得了有用的信息——赶紧整理好情绪，接下来还要去西门。”  
“好吧，谢谢白马你提醒，”服部狠狠吐了口气，将不久前被千叶夜夜子疯狂追问的郁闷排解掉，“我先给你介绍一下等会儿我们要见的这个人吧——他名字是本堂瑛祐。”  
“本堂？这个姓氏我好像在哪里听过。”  
服部平次转头看了他一眼。“去年我结婚的时候，我记得你还专门吐槽过这简直就是光明磊落请假警察与偷偷摸摸翘班警察的大型见面现场。”  
“是有这么一回事，当时我们还因为它而笑了半天，”白马道，“然后？”  
“工藤的青梅本堂兰，她是毛利小五郎的女儿，那天她专门和她丈夫从国外回来祝福新婚的和叶——本堂瑛祐就是她老公的名字。”  
“照你这么说，我们应该去见本堂兰才对，为什么……”  
“我也很想知道为什么是本堂瑛祐联系了我，”大阪侦探道，“也许等见到他了我们就能知道答案。”  
离西门尚有一段距离，服部平次突然添了一句：“对了，其实我一直不明白为什么工藤没和自己的青梅结婚。”  
“嗯？”  
“啊对，白马你应该不清楚这档子事儿……先给你讲讲酒厂的事情打个底子好了，毕竟后来我听说本堂瑛祐也跟这件事有点关联。”

 **1-Apr-04**  
是不是全世界的神秘学爱好者都跟红子一样喜欢神叨叨的，黑羽快斗心想。解牌术语念叨一大堆，也不管自己听不听得懂……  
“专心点，”红魔女不耐烦地提醒他，“别以为我是看在你的面子上才帮这个忙。”红子指了指房门外，“看到那个老不死的了吗？我是同情她才这么做的。”  
“啊？红子你这话什么意思，”黑羽快斗摆出装傻充愣脸，“我能说我是被老爸勒令过来找你研究这些的吗？”  
小泉红子拨开额前刘海，“你说什么都行，反正不影响大局——真是的，招惹什么不行偏偏招惹潘多拉，还把它给毁了？就算我的水晶球提醒过白色罪人确实有这等能力毁掉潘多拉，黑羽君你也不在行动前先掂量清楚毁灭的因会带来何种后果。”  
黑羽快斗摊开手，一副死猪不怕开水烫的样子：“我又不信这些，那阵子我也不知道还有这种说法。”  
这话气得红子一掌重重拍在面前的牌阵上。“你不知道要先抱有尊重吗——也对我干嘛和小偷讨论尊重不尊重的问题——小偷只需要好运气。”  
“是怪盗啊红子！”快斗条件反射地纠正她，“说这些又有什么用？我还不是得惨兮兮地坐轮椅来找你。”  
黑羽的有意示弱使小泉红子心情暂时好转。“随便你这个怪盗怎么来我家，我才不关心这。”  
“其实是我老爸开车送我过来的。”快斗自顾自补充。  
红魔女没理会快斗，研究了会儿牌阵后她重新拾起先前的话题：“The Tower所代表的课题很不容易，毕竟人会受限于自己的习惯，日常生活被突然破坏非常难以被人们接受。再加之整个牌阵里只有代表未来的它是逆位，我想你这一次不一定能完全舍弃掉。”  
“逆位？会和正位有什么区别吗？我看这牌面无论怎样放置，高塔都在崩塌啊。”  
智商四百就是好，一点即通没烦恼……“逆位牌是对正位牌意义的变化与补充，”红子睨了眼快斗，说，“大体而言，逆位是正位牌能量被阻塞的情况。就事论事，The Tower逆位可能意味着当事人试图控制事态发展。这不一定是好事，盲目压抑会让当事人失去宝贵的体验，最后将自己囚禁在塔里。”  
“有句话是怎么说来着？没有破坏就没有建设？”黑羽快斗插嘴，“你的意思是说，牌面上这两人根本就没破坏成功，反倒把自己给关进去了？”  
红魔女肯定地点头。“至于它究竟指代谁我可就不清楚了。恶魔路西法曾经提醒过我，如果我要明哲保身就不能被卷进去……”  
“所以说为什么红子你要召唤恶魔而不是天使啊？”  
“你懂什么，与恶魔做交易要容易得多——拿这些问题找天使？他们没堵住你逼你忏悔这辈子的恶念简直就是你三生修来的福气。”  
快斗赶紧摆手。“可别吧，我不懂这些，你开心就好……欸，所以说红子你怎么突然好心给我解释了这么多，明明在我还是怪盗基德的时候你还想过在空中杀掉我。”  
红子无语，秀眉朝下一压，做出不乐意的表情。“以前我帮了你那么多忙结果你只记得这条？”  
“我错了魔女小姐我不应该以偏概全红子同学你最善良美丽了！”  
美丽？就算能被全世界的男人迷恋，我还不是没办法获得你怪盗基德的真心……  
“其实……也是为了我不会重蹈覆辙。”

 **2004/4/1**  
“请问您是服部君吗……”  
面前这人说话斯斯文文，配上眼镜更显得一副弱不禁风的样子，服部平次反应了好一会儿都没把他和曾经是空手道冠军的本堂兰联系到一起，还是白马探替他先做出了回应。  
“啊，看来我果然没有找错人，”听完解释，本堂瑛祐看起来似乎放松了许多，“这几个月我正好在日本出差，在电视里看到今早发生的事情后我觉得有必要联系一下工藤君。可是他半天都没接电话，把我知道的事情告诉警察又不妥当，这时候我正好在报纸上读到了介绍服部君的人物专访，所以就抱着试试看的心态打来了电话……真没想到服部君居然对我有印象。”  
“那是侦探的基本功啦，”服部平次挠挠头，“我们上次在婚礼现场见过的嘛。”  
“也是。那我就开门见山地说了，不耽误你们的时间——你们来这里一定也是为了研究怪盗基德这次的预告函的吧？”  
本堂瑛祐说着，从衣兜里取出一张相片递给侦探们。“这是大一学期有天我在寝室阳台上看到的。”  
“……晾在栏杆上的白披风？上面还有陈旧血迹……这不会是怪盗基德的吧？”服部道。  
“相比这个我更想知道，”白马探突然间来了兴趣，“本堂君大学就读的什么专业？”  
“临床医学，和工藤君的专业一样。一开始在寝室里碰面的时候，我还没想通为什么工藤新一会学习这个……他自己当时也没解释。”  
“这样啊，”白马若有所思地点着头，“那请本堂君继续讲，我们就暂时不打断了。”  
“好，”本堂瑛祐道，“大一的时候我为了兰的事情试探过工藤君，他明确表示自己不会和兰在一起。后来在基德拜访过我们学校后，有一个叫黑羽快斗的男生频繁来我们寝室串门——我当时后知后觉，因为IM社区才知道他们原来是情侣关系。  
“临医的话，系解与局解算是是我们的重难点学科。工藤每次见大体老师的时候都特别关注他们的左胸，有次我好奇问了他，当时他表情就有些不对劲，后来还专门抽了个空单独给我解释。  
“‘因为快斗他几个月前胸口动过手术，他又总是不好好休息成天都忙着他的魔术表演……而且由于同样的原因快斗经常会受伤，所以我才读了临医，大概就是希望能多帮上他一点忙吧’。  
“经常受伤倒是真的，好几次我都看见工藤君匆匆忙忙拿着急救包就出了寝室——其他一些时候黑羽君会待在我们寝室让工藤君检查伤口。有天我印象挺深的，本来我以为寝室里没有人，拿钥匙打开门进去了才发现黑羽君披着白色的布料站在卫生间门口，正冲着在里面洗澡的工藤君说些什么，头发还湿漉漉的，当时那架势就把我给吓出去了。  
“后来我故意在图书馆磨蹭了一会儿才回去，黑羽君居然还待在我们寝室里，不过这次他的衣服倒都好好穿在身上。他向我解释因为他自己宿舍里的热水器坏了，之前又刚和工藤君跑完步回来出了一身汗，他就借我们寝室里的卫生间洗了个澡。  
“我当时觉得没什么，男生之间干嘛计较这些，可第二天我在阳台栏杆上看到了这件白披风……”  
“细思恐极啊，”服部平次总结道，“工藤新一居然会留着这种东西？就算怪盗基德乱丢过披风也应该早就被警察当做物证收走了吧？”  
“其他的我不清楚，”本堂瑛祐道，“后来我也见过那件披风几次，直到大二我从学校的表白墙上得知黑羽君转学的消息——工藤君自那时起就一副对什么都提不起兴趣的模样，太不正常了。”  
“也许他们是分手了，”服部猜测，“之前我们找过千叶夜夜子，她似乎也是这样认为的。”  
“你们见过千叶同学了？”本堂瑛祐问，“她太八卦了……”  
“没事没事，本堂君你提供的信息还是很有价值的。”白马探从神游状态中回归，赶紧接住了话匣。  
“啊、是吗？不过我还记得的差不多就这些，其他的事情IM社区上都能搜到，”本堂说着看了看表，“我得走了，再晚些我就赶不上电车了。”  
“谢了，本堂，”服部挥手，“路上注意安全。”  
“我会的。谢谢你的好意，服部君，”本堂瑛祐摆动手臂，嗫嚅半天最终还是添上一句：“其实我也是想让兰安心……自从婚礼现场他们见过一面后，兰就特别担心工藤君的心理状态，我想这是因为他们是青梅竹马的缘故吧。”  
太阳渐渐朝着地平线靠拢，投在沥青路的人影被拉得极长。服部平次满面严肃地思索了片刻，而后转头对一直没怎么吱声的白马探说：“你有没有觉得……工藤在包庇怪盗基德？”  
“哈？”白马心里又好气又好笑，开始同情起服部平次来。看来工藤侦探果然名不虚传，对有关基德的消息的处理简直可以瞒天过海，把身处局中的人们诓得晕头转向——但白马探作为旁观者，只要收集到足够的证据就可以还原整个事实。  
“喂，白马？从你见到千叶夜夜子开始你就心不在焉的，别和我说你惦记上那个疯狂的女人了吧？”  
白马朝服部丢去一对白眼，摆手示意大阪侦探暂时不要打断自己的思路。  
记忆兜兜转转回到五年前，工藤新一打电话拜托他注意黑羽快斗最新动向的时刻。白马眯起眼，总算是想通了当年遗留下来的未解之谜。  
从那时候起黑羽和工藤应该就已经相互拆穿了对方的身份。不，或许可以更早……服部平次刚才说过，江户川柯南就是变小后的工藤新一，那么时间点或许能向前定位到基德借用我名号去奇幻乐园的那阵子。  
假设逐渐成型，由不同事实与推论堆积出的猜测渐渐找到了根据，白马有些迫不及待——侦探的天性正催促他赶紧动身去找到更多的事实来验证并完善它。  
说不定可以给黑羽快斗打个电话试探一下，如果怪盗基德消失后他还活着的话。  
高中毕业后，动物园的活动重心转向国外，白马明白再缠住基德不放也无法得到更多信息，就紧跟着出了国继续追查动物园的线索，这样一来便他与黑羽断了联系。说不定趁这个机会自己还能继续在江古田高中时拆穿他身份的贯常作风……  
白马探一切了然于心，从通讯录中翻找出黑羽快斗的电话，几声忙音过后听筒里却传出了机械的女声。“您所拨打的电话已关机。”  
“怎么了？”服部平次注意到白马探浮现一抹凝重的面色，问。  
“事情……好像有点麻烦。”

 **H.16-4-1**  
他又对着五年前的预告函研究了一番。出谜者与解密者对调后，笔下的加密风格便显著不同——也难怪搜查二课怎么都解不开谜底，想当然的推理在骤然变化的谜面前无处突破。  
“快斗倒是人情味儿挺重的。”工藤新一评判道。  
怪盗基德的目标是宝石，为了能配得上它，预告函总带着白衣绅士独有的优雅气质。新一并不重视这类华丽外饰——特地找了份怪盗兼职也只是为了帮恋人洗脱嫌疑——硬核解密才是他喜好的风格。  
“明明把预告函上的文字转换成罗马音，把所有字母编排成八乘八矩阵，再用DKEY MATRIX的原理试验一下就行了啊……早知道搜查二课那帮警员能力不行，这种程度的加密就可以难倒他们，害我白费了一番心思练习怎么才画得好基德那欠揍的简笔画鬼脸。”  
他咂咂嘴。基于物尽其用的原则，他恨不得让预告函上每一处信息都能被用来解密。删掉多余的标点符号，画出足够大小的、规整的字母矩阵后，画工精致的基德鬼脸就发挥了它的密匙作用——找出图案中奇数点在矩形阵里对应的字母，正确排列组合后恰好是“KAITOU KIDDO”。  
“费尽心思也只不过是想让你能原谅我啊。”  
那时候新一还抱着这种想法。恋人间的互动穿插着一次又一次的解谜，高智商情侣互相用情话撩拨对方的同时并未忘记他们的本职工作，平淡无奇的大学生活硬生生被他们玩出了新花样。  
可新一现在怎么也找不着黑羽快斗。他知道快斗当年一定解出了预告函——根本没有什么时间地点，预告函单纯就是新一对快斗发出的请求。  
所以他究竟有没有接受自己这份道歉啊……  
工藤新一垂头丧气地走向厨房。残忍地将他置于当下这种苦苦挣扎却无法解脱的境地，他猜想快斗果然还是没能原谅他。恶作剧再怎么也会有个度，现在这幅局面，要么快斗还在生气，要么他早就抛弃了这份爱情。  
但那得基于快斗还活着的假设。也许小偷的运气天生就要比别的人好些——工藤蹙着眉想——给他留个当面询问的机会也好啊。  
“不过，为什么快斗会挑这一封预告函……”

 **2004/4/1**  
“好久不见，中森警部。”  
“哎、你们两个侦探小子怎么跑这里来了？”听得白马的熟悉嗓音，中森银三转过头来，“我说，关于今天发生的事情，你们俩有没有什么想法？”  
服部平次正要开口，白马探却先一步止住了他的话头：“抱歉，还没有。基德拿出这封五年前的预告函来宣告他的出现，看起来他志在必得啊。”  
“嘁、这像什么话，”警部鼻子一哼，“他把警方都鄙视到哪儿去了——真当我们搜查二课是胀干饭的啊？”  
听得话里有话，服部询问道：“难道警方有新的发现了？”  
“五年了能没点长进？你小子这话有点损人，”警部道，“我是个粗人，技术含量高的加密手段我学不来，还是暴力拆解比较适合我。”  
……算了我觉得五年都没解开预告函的下场挺适合您，白马无语。密码是一门优雅的学问——暴力只会破坏解密它本身的美感。  
“把这些日文拆成罗马音字母，再拿电脑对它们排列组合，半小时前警方从中发现了‘怪盗基德’这个词对应的罗马音。再根据预告函的字面意思来看——‘希望这次能得到你的原谅’——我总感觉这个基德是冒牌货。这家伙哪天要这么低声下气地向警方致歉，那我第一个出资给他请辩护律师。”  
服部平次重点一偏，差点惊掉下巴。“那句话转换过来……得有六十多个字母吧！电脑居然没烧坏？警方的装备什么时候变这么好了？！”  
难得在办案过程中没被侦探嘲笑自己古板的手段，中森警部心中升腾起一小股得意——他不知道的是白马探在此刻正在心底狠狠吐槽警方直接搞错了预告函针对的对象——“实话告诉你们，我们警方早就和东京的各所高校有战略合作协定。警视厅拨款给学校更新他们的服务器硬件，按照协定条例，警方可以在计算量过大的情况下申请占用高校服务器的运算池。这次虽然运算量达到了六十四的阶乘，但几个学校分摊下来速度就快了许多。”  
“科技改变生活啊，”刚跑去实地打探情报的服部有点怄气，忍不住抬杠道，“可是怪盗基德真会考虑这种暴力的解密手段——甚至没用到密匙？一点都不像他风格。”  
“说得跟这张预告函本身符合那小偷风格一样，”警部说，“真是活见鬼，装模作样的小偷竟搞出这份无聊透顶的预告函，我现在越来越觉得这就是个愚人节玩笑。啊，对了，要是你们找到新的线索了就赶紧联系我，现在警方只能在涩谷大范围散布警员，根本没办法集中警力，就怕基德又搞出什么新花样。”  
说完这些，中森银三掏出嘟嘟作响的对讲机，冲着它不耐烦地吼了几句后他狠狠掐断通讯。“我还有个会，先走了，你们随便逛。”  
服部平次转身盯着白马。“怎么了？是想问为什么刚才我没让你说话？”  
大阪侦探重重点头。“今儿也奇怪，我好像怎么都抓不住重点，好容易发觉原来这些年工藤他一直故意对基德放水，白马你居然还阻拦我。”话到最后甚至带了点怒气。  
“我说你啊——还好服部君你把我给叫过来了，不然事情到时候都没办法收场，”白马探一手扶额，“结了婚情商还这么低，知道你这么冒失会带来什么后果吗？”  
“啊哈？后果？听起来很糟的样子。”  
“废话，”白马说，“我先问你，工藤新一、服部平次、白马探，我们三个里谁最不熟悉怪盗基德？”  
服部想了想：“好像是我吧……基德似乎没怎么在大阪偷窃过宝石。”  
“所以我说你冒失，”白马没好气地抱怨，“工藤君自然不必说，基德和他的对决总是在社交媒体的头条新闻上；我呢你可能不太清楚，以前我在国外长期追查一个组织，大概就类似于你提到过的酒厂——这个被警察们称为动物园的组织以一颗特殊的宝石为目标。”  
“宝石？基德似乎一直都在寻找什么特殊的宝石，难道说他和动物园有勾结？”  
白马道：“服部君你智商可总算是上线了，但事实并不完全和你想的一致。怪盗基德是站在动物园对立面上的，因此他被组织里的杀手追杀过好几次。动物园行踪在暗处，我并不能每次都咬住他们的踪迹，但动物园挂念基德偷窃的宝石，所以我回日本后选择抓捕怪盗基德——这样一来我就有机会继续追查。”  
服部稍稍舒展眉头。“但这又和今天的事情有什么关系？”  
“基德上一次出现是在什么时候？”白马反问。  
“我想想，是平成十二年四月一日。”  
“千叶夜夜子和本堂瑛祐刚才是不是提到过，有段时间工藤君的心理状态特别糟糕？”  
“确实——白马你是说这两件事情——”  
“注意到它们之间的先后顺序了吧？再看看工藤君那副一听到消息就不要命的样子……他与基德之间一定发生了什么事情。”  
“但即便这样工藤他也不应该包庇一个罪犯啊！”服部大声嚷嚷，引得警局里一帮人转向这边，好奇地看着两位侦探的争执场面。  
“你小声一点！”白马就差粗暴地用手捂住大阪人的嘴，良好的修养及时制止他做出如此有失风度的行为，“工藤君那日本警察救世主的名号你也清楚，要是被曝出他故意放走甚至是包庇一个能把搜查二课折腾到没脾气的小偷？不仅他的信誉会大打折扣，普通民众甚至会对警察和侦探产生不信任的心理——那可是犯罪者极其喜闻乐见的。”

 **H.16-4-1**  
仔细回忆起来，黑羽快斗曾经还把IM社区搅得天翻地覆。作为怪盗，他的黑客手段竟出人意料地强——潜进后台成功修改公共密匙、害得涩谷马拉松那次IM崩溃的罪魁祸首就是他。  
“居然只用手机就搞定了？”工藤新一满脸佩服，“我以为你当时只是在跳蚤群里逛了逛而已。”  
“嘿嘿嘿，崇拜我吧——”快斗傻笑着，躲开新一的死鱼眼后他正经解释起来，“新酱你知道，那时候IM社区的浏览量激增。首先要提一点，每个ID在发出动态时，网路上的数据流会先经历一次公共密匙的加密，然后再通过服务器后台程序中的公共密匙解密，这种信息的加密与解密过程被称作DES算法。我那天仅仅是给公共密匙进行了二次加密——学校的服务器一时承载不了这么大的运算量，发热过多自然就崩溃了。”  
“你这想法倒挺有趣，我还以为快斗你会用病毒攻击，没想到是通过对硬件运行环境的干扰起到的这种效果。”  
“给你拓展一个知识点，名侦探，看在你这么好学的份上~”快斗在新一胸口蹭了蹭，舒服地哼哼几声，“在IM上传输文件时会用到非对称加密算法中的RSA加密，这种加密方法需要一对公开密匙和保密密匙。说不定以后你碰到网络犯罪的案件会用得上这些。”  
案件倒是没来得及碰上，工藤新一就找到了保密密匙的用武之地。也许快斗五年前告诉他这些完全是无心为之，但现在回想起来，新一手边还真有一段加密字符。  
“当年你就解开了我的密码——真没想到一切竟然如此巧合。”  
工藤新一打消了觅食的念头，折步回到自己的房间。他打开电脑，单击任务栏上的软件图标。  
说来也巧，由于学校的老旧服务器运行文件时惨不忍睹总是大量出错，快斗与新一一合计，共享了两人电脑的GPU资源，以方便怪盗的信息收集与名侦探的数据分析。不过快斗显然更擅长这些东西，总会偷偷摸摸远端将新一电脑翻个遍，再顺手给他的电脑安装几个冷门软件。  
“你作为基德的自觉呢？跑去犯罪现场晃悠一圈还非得留下个标记？”新一那时抱怨，“别老想着黑掉我电脑摄像头，我这不好好呆在你身边的嘛……”  
“嘿，说得跟好像新酱你没有好好宝贝着自己偶像怪盗基德的披风似的，”快斗死皮赖脸黏住他“那些软件说不定以后会有用，你就好好留着吧。”  
“别让我电脑中病毒就行。”  
“Get——以后名侦探的电脑防火墙就由怪盗来负责！”  
“你不觉得这话哪里有些奇怪吗？”  
最终那堆奇奇怪怪的软件在五年后找到了用武之地。如果把从预告函中得出的所有字符顺序排列，将它们看做是一段经过了公共密匙加密的数据，那么新一只需用保密密匙解开它就能得到答案。  
自己手头有什么可以作为保密密匙的东西呢……  
工藤新一又想起了预告函。与自己的实用主义不同，黑羽快斗喜欢浪漫而含蓄的表述，如果要换他通过这份预告发出信息，那么在现有基础上——  
“Kuroba Kaito.”他突然说道。  
既然自己在预告函里藏了怪盗基德的名字，那，既符合保密密匙的可推导性又符合只有工藤新一知道的密匙就剩下怪盗基德的本名。他恍然大悟般，指尖敲击键盘，在平成十二年黑羽快斗使用过的二次加密软件里输入KUROBAKAITO。  
“是RSA加密啊——这封预告函可以说是被我们共用了。”  
“可是你想通过它传达什么讯息——”  
工藤新一咽下口水抑制住自己的饥饿感，专注地盯着的进度条。黑羽快斗……究竟有没有原谅他啊……  
新一觉得自己就和电脑上缓慢推动的绿色条块一样小心翼翼。明明终于得到了基德的消息，面对爱情他却不敢触碰——生怕自己多年的想象只是一场镜花水月。  
运算进度百分之九十七。  
他眨眨眼，干涩的上下眼睑提醒他及时休息，可新一就是不肯挪动眼球，在恋人的审判面前他无法恢复侦探应有的平静。  
“End of Program Running.”  
屏幕上终于跳出结束字符，工藤新一死死盯住屏幕，指甲把手心掐得生疼。  
“WAITINGFORME.”  
他……真的没有生气？  
“Waiting for me.”  
工藤新一恍惚间听得快斗的声音。是低血糖严重到出现幻觉了吧——陷入昏迷前新一自嘲地想着。  
“原来新一你还留着这件披风。”  
怪盗基德说着，用身子稳住倒下的名侦探，然后他移开手中的迷你催眠喷雾。

 **1-Apr-04**  
他扯掉插头，电脑主机发出滋滋的声响，随后整个loft里只仅余两个成年男性平稳的呼吸声。  
黑羽快斗轻手轻脚换了个姿势，将沉睡中的工藤新一搂在怀里，再低头吻在他额前的碎发上。“我回来了。”  
“好好休息一会儿，新酱——接下来我还有一场极其困难的演出需要你配合。”  
你一定会配合的吧，新一。

 **2004/4/1**  
服部平次紧随着白马探，不要命地朝他住处的方向奔跑。“到底发生什么了，白马！”  
“别说话！小心跑岔气儿！”白马探没有回头，甩下一句提醒后便不再理会大阪侦探。手机被他攥在手里——该死！那通电话！  
他猛然刹住脚。服部平次从后面撞上来，侦探们脚下不稳皆是一个踉跄。“白马——”服部气喘吁吁地叫喊。  
“他们要去哪里？”  
服部平次抬起头，白色的大鸟在摩天大楼间一闪而过。“工藤？！他怎么会在——白马你怎么知道会出事的？”  
“没时间解释，”白马探简洁地说，“我们得赶紧追上去。”  
“行——等下！先找辆自行车也好啊！直接追着他们跑过去会累死人的啊！”

 **1-Apr-04**  
工藤新一好像做了个梦。梦里他回到平成十一年的天台上，安心地蜷缩在黑羽快斗胸口，什么都无法将他们分开。  
手里突然一空，他惊慌着向前奔跑，差一点就能抓住白得刺目的披风——怪盗基德面带微笑在他眼皮底下坠入黑暗。  
“——KAITO！”  
“新一，你醒了？”  
他身子前倾，想要维持梦中奔跑的姿势，胸口却撞上了一条有力的手臂。随后另一只手从侧边将他揽住，工藤新一便跌入一个安心的怀抱里。“是我，我在这里。”他听得那人的声音，陌生又熟悉。  
新一抬起头。泪水无意识涌落，他却一点都顾不上，只是痴痴捧着黑羽快斗那张和他过分相似的脸。  
“……你还活着，”他听得自己的颤抖话语，“你原谅我了，笨蛋快斗。”  
“那当然，”黑羽快斗揉揉恋人的脑袋，“我这不是好好来见你了吗？”  
“这么久都不回来，害我每年都过不安生——你好残忍。”  
“抱歉，我不是故意的，”快斗沉下声，暗哑的嗓音里多出几分不舍，“可愁死我了，要是我们之间出了差错，那就会迎来最悲伤的结局啊。”  
新一一愣。“怎么了？”  
“还记得潘多拉吧，那颗必须在月光下辨认的宝石？”  
“当然，你毁掉潘多拉的那天我怎么可能忘得掉。”  
新一随口说着，细细端详快斗的面孔，双眸相对时他却再次愣住，“快斗，你的眼睛——变红了。”

 **2004/4/1**  
社交网络乱成一团糟——中森银三指挥着警员包围住教学楼——太丢脸了，搜查二课居然最后一个知道怪盗基德的出现地点，他八成会在稍晚些的新闻发布会上被骂得狗血淋头。  
不管怎么说，职责还是要履行。他冲负责警戒的警察打了个手势，后者死命抱着一个短发女生朝楼门外拖。  
“求您了！让我拍张照片吧！我也想拥有基德大人的近照啊！”  
服部平次白了眼徒劳挣扎的千叶夜夜子，转头对白马探说：“你不会审美差到看上她了吧……白马你在看什么东西？地上有什么吗？”

 **1-Apr-04**  
“不要看，新一，”黑羽快斗捂住恋人的眼睛，“你会着迷的。”  
经快斗这一提醒，工藤新一猛然晃头，僵住的整张脸变化起来，浮现出疑惑与担忧：“你身上——究竟发生了什么？”  
“据说是因为我毁掉了潘多拉，所以报应就附着到我身上啦，”快斗故作轻松道，“怎么，新酱在担心我？魔术师可是会创造奇迹的哦？”  
“为什么不担心，我已经失去你整整五年了，”新一说，“奇迹……都说到报应了，还会有什么奇迹，你倒是好好解释一下这个报应到底是怎么回事。”  
快斗苦笑。“潘多拉——其实只是个名称，在人们对永生追求的意愿下它可以指代任何东西。那颗宝石被我毁掉，为了有能承载这份意愿的东西，潘多拉便找上了我。就是这样，名侦探。”  
“所以，现在你就是潘多拉？”新一倒吸一口冷气，“那以后……”  
“我会被追杀，”快斗道，“总有人想要获得潘多拉的永生之力，用尽各种手段他们都会想办法从我身体里取出这份力量。”  
“那怎么办——难道说这五年你一直在躲避追杀？”  
“没有的事，我在医院里认真复健呢，为了见你，”快斗笑起来，“运气再好我还不是摔断了腿。”  
新一不理会快斗的吐槽，“怪盗基德愚人节这一天招摇过市出现在涩谷，难道丝毫不怕有人发现你就是潘多拉的事实？”  
“我不是都说过了嘛，魔术师有创造奇迹的能力，所以我当然是有备而来。”  
新一握住快斗的手，示意他继续讲下去。  
“是这样。五年前我其实已经摔死了——都是我站太高的锅——但潘多拉选择了我，所以现在的我相当于一个活死人。不过有个朋友愿意帮我，只要舍弃了正确的东西，那么事情就留有改变的余地。”  
“舍弃？你……快斗你要舍弃掉什么？”新一霎时紧张起来。  
“我不会丢掉你，这么紧张干什么，”快斗手中稍稍用了点力，“那个朋友也没指明到底要舍弃什么，讲了那么多还不是听得我一头雾水。再说，我只要你就好啦。”  
“那就好……”新一抱住快斗，“欢迎回来。”

 **2004/4/1**  
“回到用来囚禁你们的高塔中吗？”  
小泉红子手里的水晶球哐当一声砸到地毯上，她不想再去看天台上的影像。  
“明明结局注定了还是要不自量力想要撼动它，人类真是复杂的生物。”  
路西法漂浮在半空中，悠然自得地欣赏红魔女的狼狈模样，“但我现在很期待你的眼泪——给你讲一讲你那老仆人的故事吧，作为这份绝望的定金。”  
“十五年前有位魔术师找到了潘多拉，在那之后他消失数年，没有人知道他带着潘多拉去了哪里。  
“那时候你这位仆人还没有现在这副可怖的面孔，事实上她很漂亮，吸引了一大堆男人拜倒在她的石榴裙下。有一天她无意间看见了流落在外的魔术师，她的芳心立即被这位魔术师吸引，可魔术师先生似乎早就心有所属，无论她怎样运用她的魅力魔法都夺不走魔术师的真心。  
“但很快她发现了魔术师的秘密，潘多拉虽然不能吸引拥有强大魔力的她，但可以用来要挟这位魔术师。魔术师想逃，却逃不过魔女的追踪，眼看着就要毁掉潘多拉。  
“魔女当然不会让他成功实践自己的想法，毕竟她知道潘多拉的丑陋本质。她这份善心为自己招来情敌——魔术师的妻子，她历经千辛万苦找到了丈夫，绝对不会把他交给魔女。  
“魔术师的妻子是个小偷，她和魔女打了个赌：‘我可以把我的丈夫让给你。但是，如果我在之后的一个月内成功偷回了他——那你就永远也别想来打搅我们。’  
“真是个大胆的女子，现在想想我都还觉得不可思议，世上竟有这样的奇女子。魔女答应得很爽快，她相信自己的魔法能留住魔术师。  
“也确实，一个小偷在魔女面前又算得了什么。只要消除掉魔术师的记忆，他就只会忠心于魔女……直到赌约进行到最后一天。小偷带着潘多拉见到了魔术师，满月之下藉由这颗宝石的魔力他回想起了一切。  
“魔女输掉了赌约，而魔术师与小偷丢下潘多拉离开了那个国度。由爱生恨的魔女以自己的美貌为代价，在我这里换来了一个诅咒，令潘多拉的下一任主人不得不面临一个抉择。”  
恶魔结束了他的故事时间，冷笑着看向小泉红子。“现在明白了吧，为什么我不解释The Tower的含义。”  
“你逼迫黑羽君选择，”红魔女气得发抖，“在爱情与生命之间选择。黑羽快斗跳出高塔就能摆脱潘多拉的影响，但他会因此失去爱情；如果他甘愿被困在塔中，那他能守住与光之魔人的爱情，却失去了拯救自己的机会。”  
“聪明，”恶魔评价，“现在你还想阻止什么？一切都已经无可挽回了。”  
“考验人性，啧，路西法果然喜欢拿这种弱点要挟人——尤其是黑羽君这种恋爱中的傻瓜——太不公平了！”  
“这世上哪来的公平可言？再说，黑羽快斗不傻，他有机会知道这个故事，可是他没问，自然没有人会主动告诉他。”恶魔轻飘飘地说。  
“怎么会……”红魔女瘫坐在地毯上，也不在意皮肤被水晶球的碎片划伤，“黑羽君还是不愿舍弃么……”  
“不止，”闻言，路西法勾起嘴角，“黑羽快斗不舍弃是一方面，你口中的那个工藤新一不肯接受是另一方面。”  
“什么？”  
路西法道：“工藤新一不愿接受黑羽快斗无缘无故的消失，他认为黑羽一直在生他的气，实际上是潜意识里把自己的愤怒投射在了黑羽的身上——他才是没能走出自己思念的心魔的那个人。The Tower的牌面描绘的就是亚当和夏娃，他们在The Lovers牌里受到天使的祝福，在The Devil牌中被恶魔迷惑，紧随其后的The Tower带给他们改变的机会。”  
“但是他们两个人同时放弃了。”红子哽咽。  
“没错，今天根本就是一次不成功的邂逅，”路西法心情大好，“怎么样，我可总算能摆脱红魔女的召唤了，只要你留下眼泪——它们已经在你眼眶里打转了哦。”  
小泉红子抬起低垂着的头。“不会让你得逞，你这个恶魔。”  
她站起身，尽管重心有些不稳，她依旧坚定地走向前，将召唤用的符纸撕成两半投入火堆中。  
“黑羽君有一点说得挺对，永远不要和恶魔打交道，”她玩味地盯着逐渐淡化在半空中的恶魔，“听天使唠叨几句也没什么大不了，我的信仰只不过是为了虚幻之人。”  
红子脸上挂着淡淡地笑，一把火点燃了面前的魔法阵。  
“我得出去一趟。”

 **H.16-4-2**  
工藤新一在温暖的被窝中醒来。他睡得挺好——五年间他从未有过如此高的睡眠质量——然后看见了愁容不展的白马探。  
“工藤你还好吧？有没有忘掉什么东西？”大阪侦探也凑上来，“还记得我的名字吗？”  
“服部平次你无不无聊，”工藤说话间带着一股子浓重的起床气，“我可忘不掉你每天都在嘟囔的大阪烧——对了，快斗呢？”  
面前两个侦探对视一眼后，白马说：“什么？你说黑羽快斗？他没来过啊？”  
“啊？”工藤新一毫不掩饰自己的惊讶，“你说什么？”  
他明明昨晚才见到了阔别五年之久的恋人，虽然不记得快斗最后是怎么送他回来的——但白马探也不至于一脸的茫然啊？！“那有没有基德的消息？不是说他昨晚复出吗？”新一决定换一种问法。  
“一场恶作剧，”服部耸耸肩，“搜查二课那帮警察这次挺给力，顺着IP地址在网上找到了一段未流出的视频，是由一个软件工程毕业的男子制作的，他通过专业的剪辑、建模与后期制作软件合成了一个深度伪造视频，目的是为了在愚人节搞一个大新闻。中森警部已经被他气到住医院了，唉，对此我和白马都深表同情。”  
“可是我昨晚明明见到基德了！”工藤新一揉着太阳穴，有些头痛。  
白马叹口气。“你记混了，昨天我们从警局回来就看见你不省人事倒在地上，赶紧送你去了医院。医生说是因为你这段时间精神压力过大，又恰好忙了一天，直接重度低血糖晕倒了。以后工藤君最好放松心态，就算是为了怪盗基德的事情，也不要折腾成这个样子——都产生幻觉了。”  
“这样么……”工藤迟疑地说。  
“听我说，工藤。你现在还需要休息，这几天我和白马会负责照看你的饮食起居——别老做什么脑力运动，你需要放松心态，看在我这么关心你的份上，”服部把他按进被子里，“好好躺着，我们去买些食材回来。”  
“啊……对了，白马，”工藤突然想起一件事，“你知道基德的真实身份吗？”  
“并不。”白马探简洁地回答。  
“没事的话我们就走咯，”服部直起身走向门，“别愣着，白马。”  
几分钟后他们走出loft。“你在说谎，”服部平次打断两人间的沉默，“黑羽快斗就是怪盗基德。”  
“嗯，”白马探并不否认，“总算推理出来了，关西名侦探？”  
“别说得我跟没什么能耐的中森警部一样，”服部道，“我只是没那么容易接收工藤居然是同性恋。”  
“想想你对千叶夜夜子的态度就知道，”白马说，“侦探可是需要强悍的适应能力的啊，服部君。”  
“喂，这已经和我的爱情观冲突了吧！反应上半天也是理所当然的啊，”服部撇撇嘴，“白马，你怎么知道基德的这一切安排的？”  
“警视厅里，那会儿我正劝告你不要冒失——黑羽君给我回拨了个电话，告诉我昨晚可能会发生的所有情况。幸好他对每个可能性都作出了预案，否则我可不敢当着工藤君的面说谎。”  
服部平次若有所思地点头。“他是怎么知道这些的？简直就是未卜先知，别告诉我那是神迹吧——还有昨晚地上那圈奇怪的花纹，那种鲜艳的红色我看着渗得慌，后来居然在基德离开后消失了。就算是他的魔术也太玄幻了点吧！”  
“那不是什么神迹或魔术表演，”白马探福至心灵地开口，“那是非常美丽的魔法。”

 **1-Apr-04**  
“原来这个故事居然没有完结，”黑羽千影掩不住满脸的惊讶神色，“而且影响到小快斗了……”  
“这听起来有点麻烦，”黑羽盗一看着坐在沙发上喝茶的小泉红子，问，“这对快斗会有什么影响？”  
红子放下茶杯，慢悠悠地解释：“本来黑羽君的选择会让他立刻失去生命，但我那晚上特意布置的法阵阻碍了潘多拉上附着的诅咒，它的持续时间被意外延长——也就是说，在之后十多年的时间里，黑羽君会渐渐消失。”  
“哈？好像很不妙的样子，”黑羽快斗远远缩在沙发一端，反复研究着自己的手掌，“被你一说好像我的身体还真变得有点透明了。”  
“给我看看给我看看，”千影激动的点有点奇特，“哇你以后好适合当小偷——其他人都看不到你耶！”  
“那时候黑羽君离死也就不远了，”小泉红子不客气地说，“直到没有任何人能感知到黑羽君的存在，他就会彻底消失在这个世界上。”  
黑羽盗一沉吟一小会儿，问；“潘多拉会怎么样？”  
“因为黑羽君牵制了它的怨念，所以潘多拉现在状况不稳定，很长一段时间内都不会再兴风作浪。”红子回答。  
“总算有了个好消息，至少快斗的心思没白费，”盗一说着，看向千影和快斗，“我很抱歉，没有及时把关于潘多拉的事情告诉你们——害你们吃了那么多苦。”  
“没事的老爸，我现在这不还活着嘛，”快斗听罢笑起来，“虽然活不长久，但我还是有时间为了新酱准备我最后的演出。”  
“黑羽君。”  
“怎么了红子？”  
“……没什么，祝你好运。”

 **1-Apr-10**  
“我们活在荒诞的世界里，这世界有赤红色的魔法，有长生不老的潘多拉，诸如此类的诱惑都在挑战我们的底线——它们差一点吞噬了我的本心，还好这世上有你。”  
“我们手拉手在这世上走一遭罢。”  
“答应我，即使最终的结局是孤身一人，也请你、一定一定、要活下去。”

 **H.25-5-4**  
“这个创意不错。”  
面前的茶几上摆着一排杯子，从左往右依次盛满了不同色泽的液体。孤零零漂浮在空中的黑色饮料瓶向下倾斜，将最后一滴热牛奶倾倒进玻璃杯中。  
“快斗你练习得倒挺勤快，这才过了一个月就开始着手准备明年的愚人节惊吓特辑，”黑羽盗一端起左端的杯子评价道，“但大清早就给你的恋人倒黑咖啡？一杯平平淡淡的热水更适合清晨时分的大脑开机时间。”  
“我倒也想，可是新一就是喜欢喝黑咖啡，我都快不知道该怎么纠正他这个嗜好了，”黑羽快斗语气苦恼，“被老爸你这么一说惊喜感都没啦……”  
“要是有谁大清早起来看见自己家的杯子无师自通学会了飞向饮水机，还从热水出口接了满满一杯黑咖啡，换做我也会怀疑这个世界是不是存在魔法。”  
“你不是早就见证过了嘛，”快斗没好气地倒转饮料瓶——在盗一看来这更像是处于失重状态下的瓶子自个儿翻了个跟头——“要调换液体倒出顺序的话，我又得好好研究一番了。”  
“挺好，快斗你现在的状态简直比世上任何一个魔术师都适合表演魔术。”盗一说。  
“算辽老爸你别损我，被你这么一说我也觉得这个魔术确实有点惊悚……”  
恍惚间快斗想起了某个评论家的喋喋不休。工藤新一也不能免俗，奇迹是每个人都偷偷期盼的东西，在他们两人经历过漫长的等待之后它显得尤为必要——但名侦探很早以前曾就这点和怪盗认真探讨过一番，所以快斗清楚新一需要的并不是普通意义上的魔术奇迹。  
“‘表演’反对虚伪，快斗。很多事情并不像表演者想得那么简单干脆，从本质上说世界是复杂的有机体，它有自己的生命与思想，所以才会有我这样的傻子来说这些傻话。”  
“批评家又不全是傻瓜，没点自己的想法你可没办法塑造出我胸怀宽广的艺术家形象，”那时道快斗笑着接话，“融入感情融入感情融入感情，重要的话说三遍才不会忘。”  
“所以给明年份奇迹魔术的开场演出附赠一个温柔的起床铃服务吧——这次真的是超值套装哦？”

 **H.30-4-1**  
社交网络上传出风声，明年可能会修改日本年号——“平成最后一年见一面庆祝一下也好，工藤君，”灰原提议，“就在那家咖啡馆里？”  
时间一晃便是八年。八年前的相亲无疾而终，而灰原哀后来一直和工藤新一保持着联系——虽然仅限于节日期间的短信祝福。她想象过工藤新一的独居生活，也许那个名侦探只是一心扑在事业上，压根不注重感情问题，说不定这些年的经历会让他回心转意。  
但当女科学家真正坐进沙发，面对已经成熟稳重的工藤新一时，她方才惊觉对面那人已不复十年前的青涩。  
“你等到黑羽君了？”她低声说着，惊讶于自己的不自信。  
“很明显没有，”工藤有些无奈，但更多的则是淡然，“这又怎么样呢——我只要等待就好了啊，他说过的。”  
“好吧，”灰原闷闷地说，“对了，这个还给你。”  
她伸出手，麻醉手表静静躺在她手心里，工藤新一最先注意到表盘上的窃听器。  
“博士把它重新安回去了，毕竟你确实相信怪盗基德还活着，”灰原注意到工藤新一的目光，满腹委屈与苦闷无处倾诉，“反正这东西和我没关系，他只是想看见你，就像小偷先生当年总是跟踪你一样。工藤君你呢……好好活着吧，活着才会有可能性，不管它是好是坏。”  
女科学家咂着嘴，看着侦探又朝咖啡里倒了几颗冰糖。  
“令爱永恒的，竟是别离。”

**End.**

_**（短番外）** _

  
**1-Apr-18**  
他轻轻抱住工藤新一，就像握着他最喜欢的那颗宝石。  
不，黑羽快斗指的绝对不会是潘多拉。  
他注视着对面的灰原哀。科学家今天穿得挺正式，和八年前相亲那次一样，只是这次她少了些咄咄逼人的气势，似乎终于要放弃对于名侦探主权的争夺。  
“可是小小姐，现在不是灰心丧气的时间——我要走啦，明年这个时候就我没有办法陪在名侦探身边了。”  
快斗朝前探出手。不出所料，这两人都一副无动于衷的模样。“平成十七年的时候还能听见我的声音，现在……很快就要到红子所说的那天了吧。”  
他必然得迎接死亡，不管他乐不乐意。平静面对现实当然要好一些，怪盗基德从来不会怯场，可他却不得不改变自己的计划，在小泉红子告诉他关于The Tower的全部真相之后。  
“新酱……也被困在高塔里了吗？”  
其实红子就算不讲明，快斗也发现了出现在新一身上的变化。毕竟他亲身经历着潘多拉的影响，又时常关注着新一的日常生活——当他注意到新一虹膜后的一抹红色时，快斗虽然焦急，但又无能为力。  
现在的他帮不了名侦探什么忙……潘多拉对黑羽快斗的诅咒即将结束，它正在寻找下一个宿主。而与快斗关联密切、又都是塔中囚徒的工藤新一被它选中，潘多拉的力量正日渐转移到新一身上。为了减慢转移速度，黑羽快斗不得不刻意与恋人保持距离——只在愚人节这一天进行他的例行表演。“呵，真有够讽刺的。”  
可是小小姐有这个能力帮助新一。一个能研制出APTX4869和它对应解药的女科学家值得快斗向她寻求帮助，就算她对自己的名侦探抱着不一般的感情，黑羽快斗也必须为自己的恋人着想。  
“红子她已经以我的名义给阿笠博士寄了封信，这样小小姐你就不会抱有更多不该有的念头了吧？”  
快斗低下头，吻着名侦探的头发。他的手臂向前穿过新一的胸膛，与新一十指相扣——“好好活着，新酱。”  
他消逝在空气中，仿佛他从未来过。

**Author's Note:**

> P.S  
> 文前编号指时间，e.g：H.22-4-1，即平成22年4月1日（2010/4/1）；25-Sep-00，即2000年9月25日；le 15 octobre 1996,即1996年10月15日（法语日期表达）. 另，H.年-月-日为工藤新一视角，平成X年X月X日为工藤新一内心独白，日-月-年为黑羽快斗视角，le 日 月 年为黑羽千影视角，年/月/日为其他人视角；  
> 本文时间线设定基础：平成9年（1997年）工藤新一17岁. 因以上缘故，除M1外其他剧场版的年份并不能与正确的播出年份对上号；  
> H.14-8-13是日本盂兰盆会期间迎接鬼魂归家的时候.其他部分时间取自当年剧场版上映时间以及与《魔术快斗1412》相关的时间点；
> 
> P.S.S  
> IM：InstantMessaging（即时通讯,实时传讯）是一种可以让使用者在网络上建立某种私人聊天（chatroom）的实时通讯服务；  
> 大体老师：医学界对遗体捐赠者的尊称，又称无言老师（无语老师）；  
> STG：Shooting Game，射击类游戏，电子游戏历史最古老最悠久的类型.玩家需要操纵一个物体发射子弹击毁敌机，同时躲避敌机子弹的游戏，分为2D和3D两种；  
> 深度伪造视频：通过一种人工智能形式的计算机程序将视频中的画面或音频进行修改以提高视频的逼真度，这一技术被认为对国家安全存在潜在威胁；  
> loft：LOFT户型通常是小户型，高举架，面积在30-50平米，层高在3.6-5.2米左右，实际使用面积可达到销售面积的近2倍，高层高空间变化丰富；  
> DKEY MATRIX：短信矩阵密码， 它通过短信将30-50位由随机字母、数字的组合的矩阵字串发送到用户手机上，用户在网上登录或者交易时候，服务器下发随机坐标，用户在密码框中输入对应坐标的值并提交给服务端验证；  
> RSA加密算法：一种非对称加密算法，在公开密钥加密和电子商业中被广泛使用，1977年由Ron Rivest、Adi Shamir和Leonard Adleman一起提出. 在公开密钥密码体制中，加密密钥（即公开密钥）PK是公开信息，而解密密钥（即秘密密钥）SK需要保密，加密算法E和解密算法D均为公开的. 虽然解密密钥SK由公开密钥PK决定，但由于无法计算出大数n的欧拉函数phi(N)，所以不能根据PK计算出SK. 1978年出现了著名的RSA算法，它通常是先生成一对RSA 密钥，其中之一是保密密钥，由用户保存；另一个为公开密钥，可对外公开，甚至可在网络服务器中注册.为提高保密强度，RSA密钥至少为500位长，一般推荐使用1024位；  
> DES对称加密：一种比较传统的加密方式，其加密运算、解密运算使用的是同样的密钥，信息的发送者和信息的接收者在进行信息的传输与处理时必须共同持有该密码（称为对称密码）. DES 使用一个 56 位的密钥以及附加的 8 位奇偶校验位，产生最大 64 位的分组大小. 攻击 DES 的主要形式被称为蛮力的或彻底密钥搜索，即重复尝试各种密钥直到有一个符合为止；  
> 恶魔的故事：它肯定不止一个故事这么简单，但我确实懒得解释233｛会很麻烦鸭｝，如果有兴趣就请结合莱德韦特塔罗的大阿尔克纳牌组试着解释吧.
> 
> （谨以此文献给某个只能在愚人节这天狠狠折腾我一顿的大坏蛋.）
> 
> （私心写了Bad Ending，以及，确有其事.）  
> （并不想涉及修改年号，就让新一好好当个平成年代的福尔摩斯吧.）  
> （魔快世界观真好，果然是73亲儿子.）


End file.
